


The Alpha and the Omega

by wincestwriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestwriter/pseuds/wincestwriter
Summary: This a story about Sam Winchester and Dean Campbell. Two kids from two different families and meet under a certain set of circumstances.*Sam gets kidnapped by sex traffickers after they murder his father but manages to escape, hitching a ride to the Roadhouse. Only to find a surprise waiting for him. Ellen, Bobby and Jo take him in but he finds it hard fitting in again, especially when there's a certain alpha surrounding him all the time.*This a #wincest story based when Sam and Dean are in their teen years. There may be a sequel, there may not be but I hope you enjoy this book series.





	1. Prologue

Sam's POV  
I came home from school, hanging up my jacket at the door. I walked a little further into the hallway and was hit by the strong smell of alcohol. It didn't help with Dad smelling like a bar already, drinking more and more.

"Samuel, get your ass in here!" He yelled. I jumped out how rough his voice sounded. I walked in to the lounge and saw all the empty alcohol cans and bottles that seemed to cover the floor. It reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. "Where have you been?" He asked, glaring at me.

"I was at school, studying. I was only thirty minutes late." I said quietly, staring at the ground. I didn't dare look at him in the face. 

"Exactly. You were thirty minutes late." He said a little menacingly.

"Dad, please, I'm sorry. I won't be late again." I begged, looking up at him with wide eyes. He just looked at me before standing, making his way over to me. It was no use running. He was a whole lot stronger and faster than me. He stood directly in front on me and launched a punch at my cheek, making me fall. He stood back, watching me.

"Go to your room. I'll call you for dinner."

I scrambled up and ran the stairs to my room, shutting the door. sat on my bed and started to cry my eyes out. I looked in my mirror, seeing a huge red patch forming with blood slowly trickling down from the cut he had made. This was going to be a killer tomorrow. It was also going to be hard to hide.

I sat back down on my bed and brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly. I thought about how different my life would be if Mom was still alive. It would be so much better. My life would be better. The door opened and Dad walked in.

"Here. Use this." He said, giving me a first aid kit and walked back out. I sighed and looked for the alcohol wipes. My phone then rung. I looked at it and picked it up, seeing the caller ID.

"Hey, Gabe." I said weakly. He immediately knew something was wrong.

"Sam, what happened?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"Can you come over? Please? I'll explain then." 

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there soon. Don't worry."

"Thanks, Gabe." I said and hung up. Five minutes later, he knocked on my window. I opened it and he climbed through. He took one look at my face and immediately put his hands on my face, tilting it to the light so he could see my cheek more easily.

"Jesus, Sam. He sure took a swing at you. Let's get it cleaned up." He said and directed me back to my bed. I sat down and he started cleaning my cheek. "It's a small cut but it should heal soon. The bruise, however, will take a while to disappear."

I sighed and nodded. "Thanks." I said as he finished stitching my cut. He put everything back in the box and sat next to me. He sighed and looked at me. 

"You need to get out of here, Sam. It's not healthy for you."

"I know, Gabe. I'll get out soon. I promise."

"You keep saying that, Sam, yet you never do anything about it. You're going to get sold. You know what happens when omegas, betas and alphas are sold."

"I know, Gabe, I know. I've already been sold."

"You've WHAT?!?!" He exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed. "I heard my dad talking to someone and I heard my name. I heard him ask all sorts of things you ask when people get sold."

"Sam, leave. You need to leave. Go, now." Gabe said, standing up. I didn't move. "Oh, you stupid idiot! I'm so sorry it came to this." He said and stabbed me with a small pocket knife. I looked up at him in horror, grunting from pain as he twisted the knife. "I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't want it to come to this, but this frees you from this life. You'll be with your mom soon."

*end of nightmare* 

I bolted upright in bed, sweat covering my body, making my shirt stick to me. I breathed heavily, my mind still reeling from the nightmare. I felt a hand on me and I jumped.

"You okay, baby?" Dean asked, sleep covering his voice as he sat up.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Go back to sleep." I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face. 

"That's part of my job, Sammy. I don't think I can ever stop worrying about you. What was it? Nightmare?"

"Yeah. Nightmare." I said softly, staring into the darkness. I felt him press against my back, wrapping his arms around me, comforting me. I welcomed it, leaning back into him.

"Did you dream of John?" He asked softly but quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah. It started off with him abusing me for some reason. Then it turned to Gabe doing what Zachariah did."

"You know Gabe would never hurt you." I could hear the frown on his face.

"I know. I don't know why I dreamed that. Would have been better if it was Zachariah in the dream. He was the one who actually stabbed me."

"I know, baby, I know. But come on, you need sleep." He said, leaning back down, taking me with him. I smiled a little and twisted in his arms, snuggling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me a little tighter and I caught a strong whiff of his alpha scent. I breathed it in deeply, feeling myself calm down more.

"I'm glad you're my alpha, Dean." I said sleepily, folding my arms into his chest, making sure he was there, that he was real.

"And I'm glad you're my omega, Sammy. I love you so much." He smiled, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, too, De." I whispered and we fell asleep, this time I dreamed of happy dreams with Dean.

 

 

A/N  
Alright, guys, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it's a bit out there but there will be more chapters to come later! Let me know what you thought of it and I'll update you guys on the second chapter soon. Bye!!


	2. Chapter 1

Sam's POV  
I sat in the cafeteria with Gabe, Charlie, and Kevin. I was glad I had these guys. My life wasn't at it's finest moment right now which sucked. I hated it so much. It seemed like these guys kept me sane most days.

"So, how's your dad, Sam? Is he okay?" Kevin asked tentatively.

"Oh, yeah, he's fine. Just keeps smoking almost every night. Also, he seems to hate me more since Lucifer told everyone I'm gay." I sighed, looking at my plate. "He's such a homo. I hate it."

"I know, Sam, but you can always come to one of our places anytime you need." Kevin said, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kevin." I said, smiling back at him.

"Besides, who needs him? You can always ask Bobby to adopt you, man." Gabe said.

"You know I can't see Bobby anymore. I don't even know the reason behind that." I said, looking up at him. 

"It's honestly so stupid. Bobby's a great guy." Charlie said.

"Tell me about it, Charlie." I said, eating my food.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here, boys. It's the loser squad. How's Daddy, Sammy? He made any advances now that you're gay?" Lucifer sneered, him and his group sauntering over to our table. I focused on eating instead of him. I wouldn't let him to get to me. Not anymore. "I asked you a question, fag. Answer me." He said, punching my arm. I bit my lip in pain before looking up at him.

"I don't have to say anything to you, regardless of you being an alpha." I growled, glaring him down. He looked at me with an ice cold stare.

"You think you can stand up to me, Wesson? I'll teach you what happens when you do." He growled back and tried to punch me. My eyes widened and I ducked out of the way, causing Lucifer to trip over his feet and fall, whacking his head on the table. This was going to end very badly for me. Very badly. 

"Run!" Gabe shouted and took my arm, leading me out the doors. The others followed suit. I let Gabe steer me to wherever he was headed. I heard Lucifer and his gang running behind us, trying to catch up. Then I heard Lucifer collapse.

"Wow. That must have been a hard whack to the head. I hope he's okay." Kevin commented.

I nodded. "Me, too. Even though he's a jerk, I wouldn't wish that on anybody. Hitting your head that hard is bound to have repercussions." 

"Yeah." He replied back. "I'm impressed, too. You didn't answer him. Omegas don't usually do that." 

"If they've had their first heat. We haven't seen anybody that Sammy likes to start his heat, now, have we?" Gabe said softly.

"True." Kevin said. We eventually stopped running and settled down on the grass. We looked at one another and I started relaxed, lying on the ground. I didn't realise Mr. Tusk had followed us until he spoke, standing right above me.

"I know the school rules say to embrace your nature but this is not what they meant. Sam, come with me." He said and started walking away. I looked up and got up, looking at Gabe before I started to followed him.

We walked past the gates and I saw Lucifer sitting in an ambulance, medics tending to him. He glared at me as I passed him and I knew I was dead. He was so going to kill me. I saw my crush, Dean, look at Lucifer then at me when I walked past him to get into the school. He had an amazed yet shocked look on his face. I averted my gaze.

Dean was the hottest alpha in school. Everybody knew that. Lucifer came in at a second close but Dean was the best looking. The man looked like a god, for fuck's sake. It was also no secret he was bi-sexual, he made sure everybody knew that. He was also the star quarterback for our football team. But what everybody didn't know, thankfully, was my massive crush on him. It was ridiculous. Only Gabe knew, and he promised not to tell anyone, including our friends. I wished Dean would notice me but he never seemed to, But now, this was enough to get noticed by the whole fucking school. The opposite of what I wanted. 

We entered the school and Mr. Tusk led me to his office. "Take a seat." He said and I sat down. "Now, Sam, I know things are hard at home, and with Lucifer bullying you isn't helping but tell me..... Why did you lash out now?"

"I didn't lash out. He tried to punch me and I panicked. Instead of blocking him, like I've been taught, my fight or flight senses kicked in and I moved out of the way." I said, looking at the ground.

Mr. Tusk sighed and nodded. "Lucifer will be dealt with but I'm going to need to suspend you for at least three days. I'm sure your friends will bring or email you your homework."

"Yes, sir. I understand." I said quietly, still looking at the ground.

"Good." He said softly and looked up at the door. "Ah, Mr. Winchester. Come in."

"What exactly happened?" Dad asked as he walked in and took a seat next to me.

"One of the kids have been giving Sam a hard time and tried to hit Sam today, only injuring himself."

"What's going to happen to the kid and Sam?"

"Both will be suspended. Sam will be off for three but Lucifer will be suspended for a mouth."

"Right. Well, thank you for calling me down. I take it Sam's suspension starts now?"

"It'll start on Monday."

"Right. Thank you, Don."

"No problem, John. See you around, Sam."

I nodded and got up, following my dad. We walked down the hallway for a little before Dad spoke to me.

"Well done on protecting yourself, Sam." He said softly, looking at me. I looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded. He nodded and spoke again. "I'll pick you up after school." He said and left.

I started walking back to my homeroom, only to be stopped by Dean. "That was pretty ballsy, kid. Taking Lucifer on." He said, smirking at me.

"Uh, thanks?" I said, blushing as I looked up at him, biting my lip.

Dean laughed and smiled. Oh, God, that laugh was heaven. And I caused him to laugh. "Just watch your back, alright? Once Lucifer's back, he's gonna hunt you down."

"I know." I said quietly, staring at the ground. As far as he was concerned, I was just a piece of meat now.

"Y'know, if you want me to teach you how to fight, just give me a call." He said as he took my hand, pressing a piece of paper into it. God, he smelled amazing. "And for the record, you're not too bad looking, either." He said quietly and warmly, smiling at me. 

He walked off, leaving me staring after him. I almost freaked out. I quickly walked back to homeroom and sat at my desk, earning a nod from the teacher.

"So, how'd it go? I saw John's car." Gabe asked softly.

"It went pretty well, actually. He congratulated me on defending myself."

"Wow. That's a step up."

"Tell me about it. You won't believe who I ran into in the hallway."

"Who?"

"Dean."

"No way!" He gasped. "What did he say?"

"He said it was pretty ballsy taking Lucifer on. He also gave me his number, in case I wanted to learn how to fight, I could call him. He also said I wasn't too bad looking either. And he smelled amazing."

"Oh, my God, he practically asked you on a date! Sam, you have to call him!"

"Gabe! I'll only do it if I need to! Besides, you're the only one who knows about this. Don't go flouncing it around."

"I won't, I promise."

"Good. So, what happens now?"

"You get ready to become the quarterback's boyfriend. You, my friend, have destiny calling your name."

"I do not!" I said, laughing. It made me wonder, though. Why had Dean given me his number?

 

 

A/N  
So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? I hope so because I'm loving writing it. Let me know what you thought in the comments and I'll see with another chapter soon. Bye!!👋


	3. Chapter 2

Dean's POV  
I watched as Lucifer walked over to Sam's table. I clenched my hand tightly at not being able to help Sam stand up to him then and there. My crush on Sam was way too huge.

"Dude. I'm serious. Sam likes you. Every time he looks over here at you, one of us always catches him and he looks away, red cheeks and all. He definitely has a crush on you." Cas said, looking at me. I sighed.

"You try walking up to an omega or beta who's recently 'come out' as gay and say 'Hey, I've had a crush on you for the longest time. Wanna go out with me?', Cas." That was the nicest way to put it, ever since Lucifer had forced Sam to come out by writing it on the front of the school in big, black writing. God, he was such an asshole. 

"Good point." He said. We then heard a thud and my head whipped back to Sam's table, just in time to see Lucifer falling down and Sam staring at him with wide eyes, fear swirling through him. I knew his fight or flight senses had kicked in. 

"Run!" Gabriel shouted and Sam and his friends gaped it. Lucifer tried to go after them but collapsed a few seconds.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Crowley shouted. I whipped out my phone and dialled 911.

"It's on it's way, Crowley." I said. Even though I hated the guy, I hated seeing people in pain more. 

"Thanks, Dean." He said, looking at Lucifer with worry. 

"Jesus Christ. I never thought Lucifer would actually try and hit Sam. And the way Sam stood up to him. Omegas don't normally do that." Michael said. He ditched Lucifer when Lucifer started to bully and torment people.

"If they haven't had their first heat. Clearly, Sam hasn't." I said, sighing. That was a good sign for me, I guess. 

"Hmm, maybe you'll get lucky, Dean. Show him the pleasures of a first heat." Ash smirked.

"Stop! Jesus Christ! Sam doesn't have a crush on me. And from the way Sam was staring at Lucifer, he had probably moved out of the way of Lucifer's range, therefore causing him to fall and hit his head." I said, shaking my head, a blush spreading across my cheeks. The doors opened and I saw Mr. Tusk walking through with someone behind him. It was Sam. I looked from Lucifer to him and he met my gaze. He looked away and I saw a light blush appear. So maybe the guys were right. Maybe Sam did have a crush on me.

I walked back inside when we were told to go to class. I didn't go to class, though. I wanted to wait and talk to Sam. I waited in the hall that lead to Mr. Tusk's office for Sam and, sure enough, I heard light footsteps and Sam appeared around the corner.

"That was pretty ballsy, kid, taking Lucifer on." I said, smirking as I looked at him.

"Uh, thanks?" He said, making it sound like some sort of question as he blushed vividly. I laughed softly.

"Just watch your back, alright? When he's back, he's gonna hunt you down."

"I know." He mumbled, looking at the ground. I softened my gaze as I looked at him. He really was scared. I didn't blame him.

"Y'know, if you want some help in learning to take care of yourself, give me a call." I said, pressing a piece of paper into his hand. "And for the record, you're not too bad looking, either." Jesus, he smelled amazing. I watched him walk to his homeroom, a blush on his face. I think I made the kid's day because he certainly made mine.

Sam's POV  
I put Dean's phone number in and sent him a text. Gabe had pushed me to do it.

S: Hey, Dean. It's Sam.

D: Hey, baby boy. Remember, call me if you wanna learn how to fight.

I blushed and Gabe gasped, looking over my shoulder. "Jesus, you work fast. He's already calling you a nickname."

"Gabe. We're just friends." I said, blushing as I sent Dean another text.

S: Baby boy?

D: Oh, shit. Sorry. Didn't mean to call you that. I probably made things awkward.

S: No, no, it's fine. I was just curious.

D: Hmm, curious, huh? I like people who are curious.

I blushed even more.

"Sam, he's flirting with you! If you two don't get together, I'm gonna scream." Gabe said seriously, watching me.

"Gabe, shut up!" I said, blushing more as I sent Dean another text.

S: You do?

D: Yeah. It's a quirk I like.

S: Uh, thanks?

D: 😂😂No problem, baby boy. I should go otherwise we'll both get our phones taken off and we won't be able to talk. Bye, Sammy.

S: Bye.

I could practically feel Gabe staring at me. "Quit it. Dean was not flirting with me." i said, enunciating my words as I met Gabe's stare. 

"Are you blind?! Yes, he was! Jesus Christ, we have to get you prepared!"

"Prepared for what?" I frowned, looking at him.

"For when Dean asks you out!" He whisper-shouted.

I scoffed. "That is not happening." I said, rolling my eyes. No way would Dean go for someone like me. 

"Yes, it is! He was clearly fucking flirting with you! He clearly likes you!"

"He does not! He just offered me to help with my devil problem!"

"Sam, this could be your ticket to keeping you here. You know what happens when the Agency hears about single alphas, betas and omegas." Gabe said lowly.

"I know, I just........ Forget about it. Let's just see what happens."

"Sam....."

"Gabe, it's cool. Trust me." I said, smiling at him. He nodded and dropped the subject. We continued with the rest of our classes.

*two hours later*

Gabe and I walked out of our last class to the main door of the school. Dad beeped and I said goodbye to Gabe, only to be stopped by Dean.

"Oh, hi, Dean." I smiled, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Sammy. I was, um, I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to, um, go out sometime?" He asked nervously, looking at me. 

"You're... You're asking me out?" I asked, not believing my hearing as I looked up at him, excitement running through my veins. 

"Yeah, I guess I am. You don't have to. It was a stupid idea." He said, running his hand through his hair as he turned to leave. My hand shot out and grabbed his arm on impulse. 

"Dean, stop. I know where this is going. I'd love to go on a date with you." I said, smiling up at him with a very happy smile.

"You would?" He asked, surprised as he looked at me, a blush lightly dusting his cheeks. I nodded, blushing madly.

"Yeah. You have my number so you can text me the details. Or call. But I've really got to go before my dad gets mad. I'll see you later, Dean."

"Bye, Sammy." He smiled and I left, walking to Dad's car. I got inside and buckled up before Dad started the car and drove us home.

"Who was that?" He asked roughly.

"Dean. He's an alpha."

"Did he ask you out?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah, he did." I said, looking at him. He just nodded and grew silent, driving us home. A little while later, Dad parked in the driveway and we both got out, heading inside. 

"Do your homework and I'll call you for dinner." He said. I nodded and walked up to my room. I got out my homework and started on it.

*30 minutes later*

I sighed as I sat at my desk, steadily working through my homework when my phone suddenly rung, making me jump. I picked it up off the desk and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sam. It's Dean." Dean said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know. There's a thing called caller I.D." I said, laughing.

"Oh, right, yeah." He nervously laughed. "Sorry."

"It's fine. What's up?" I asked happily, smiling myself. 

"Nothing, just, uh.... Just wanted to call." He said, sounding embarrassed.

"Well, it's a good thing you did. My homework is killing me. I needed a distraction." 

"Yeah, know the feeling." Dean agreed. I smiled more. 

"So, when do you want to go out?" I asked happily, holding the phone a little closer to my ear.

"Um, maybe Saturday? Or are you busy?"

"No, no, Saturday works." I said, a smile in my voice. Dean laughed.

"Good. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cool, See you at school tomorrow."

"See you." I said and hung up. I sat there, smiling. I quickly finished the rest of my homework and Dad called me for dinner. We ate in silence. Once I finished, I quickly rinsed my plate and walked back up to my room. I had a shower and changed into pj's before climbing into bed, dialling Gabe's number. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Everything alright, Sam?" He asked worriedly.

"I've got a date with Dean Campbell!" I blurted out.

"I told you he liked you!" Gabe shouted. I laughed quietly.

"Shut up. He may not even like me that much."

"Mhm. Sure. Just don't go into your first heat on the first date. You know what happens otherwise."

"Yeah, I know. I should be fine."

"I hope so. When are you going out?"

"Saturday."

"So, you're going out in four days?"

"Yeah. Is that a bad thing?' I asked cautiously.

"Nope, it's a good thing! I'll talk to you about it tomorrow, get you date ready."

"Okay." I said, laughing. "Goodnight, Gabe."

"Night, Sam."

We hung up and I wrapped the blankets around me, snuggling into them for warmth. I laid there, happily thinking of Dean. I couldn't wait for our date. I still couldn't get over the fact that I actually had a date with my high school crush, of all people. Maybe things were starting to look up. I smiled at the thought of me and Dean possibly married in a few years time and fell asleep, having a happy and pleasant dream. 

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter done. What do you guys think of this one? Was it good? Let me know what you guys thought in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter soon. Bye!!


	4. Chapter 3

Dean's POV  
I woke up the next morning and got ready for school. I drove to school and, once again, everyone was staring at my car, especially the girls. They were staring at my body, too. Too bad they wouldn't get it. I leaned against the side of my car and watched as Sam walked through the gates. He walked on the footpath and I walked up behind him, covering his eyes with my hands. 

He froze before relaxing and sighed in exasperation. "Gabe, let go." He said, a smile in his voice.

I chuckled and pulled my hands away. "Not Gabe, Sammy." I smirked.

"Dean?" He asked and looked up at me as I walked beside him.

"Hi, baby." I smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, drawing him close. I noticed the way he instantly relaxed and leaned into me. That made me smile even more. He obviously trusted me. 

"Baby?" He asked, smiling shyly and blushing as he looked at me.

"What, I can't call my boyfriend cute nicknames?" I said, pretending to be offended. He blushed even more, his eyes growing wide and I smiled, grinning triumphantly. I knew right then and there that I loved making him blush. He looked so cute and adorable. 

"I'm your boyfriend now?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Well, yeah. I didn't ask you out for no reason." I said, kissing his cheek. Sam smiled, his blush growing even wider and more deeper, making me smile. We walked into the school and to his locker. I leaned against the lockers as he got the stuff he needed for the day, studying him with a smile. He caught my glance and smiled shyly.

"What?" He asked, blushing.

"You're just so beautiful." I said softly, smiling warmly. He blushed even more.

"You're going to make me go into my first heat." He whispered, shutting his locker. I laughed and drew him in close, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"If you do go into it, I'll be right there to help you. Alpha's nature, y'know." I smirked, looking at him. 

"Dean." He said quietly, blushing harder as looked away. That just made my heart swoon. God, he was so adorable. 

"I know, I know, I'm just messing around. I'd never do that to you." I said softly, kissing his cheek. He smiled gently and relaxed against me, enjoying the kiss. 

"As I said, Sam, you do work fast." Gabe said, walking up to his locker which was next to Sam's. Sam blushed even harder and I kissed his cheek again, smirking more. Gabe smirked and chuckled as he got his books out.

"Oh, I hate you." Sam commented, blushing madly.

"Who?" Me and Gabe asked at the same time.

"Both." Sam said, pouting. Gabe and I laughed.

"Oh, come on, you love me." I said, wrapping my arms around him more tightly.

"Oh, that he does, Deano. That he does." Gabe said.

"Gabe!" He squeaked, looking at Gabe with a look I knew well. He didn't want me to know that.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing because I love you too, Sammy." I said softly, looking at him with sure eyes. 

"Y-you do?" He asked in disbelief, looking at me.

"Yeah, I do." I said softly and drew him in for a kiss. He kissed back and I soon pulled away, smiling at him. The bell went and Sam grabbed his books, putting them in his bag.

I smiled and kissed his cheek, standing and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I'll walk you to class." I hummed, smiling at him. 

"You don't have to do that...." He blushed more as he slung his bag onto his shoulders.

"Baby, I want to. Besides, we have first class together, remember? My smart little cookie." I smiled, nuzzling his cheek. 

"Oh, yeah. True." Sam blushed, giggling at my nickname.

"You look adorable when you blush." I said fondly. 

"I do not." He giggled, blushing more.

"Yes, you do, baby." I laughed as we started walking dow the hall to our first class. I noticed he wasn't paying attention to me. "Baby?"

"Those girls are staring at us." He said, hiding his face in my jacket. I looked and saw them glaring at Sam. I scoffed and put an arm around him and glared back. They were just being petty. 

"Don't worry. Keep your head up as we walk past, okay?" I said softly. He nodded and we walked past the girls. I kept him under my arm, making sure he was okay and protected. We passed them and I heard them laughing which my spine coil. I turned to face them, glaring even harder. "What's so funny?" I demanded. 

"Dean..............." Sam said quietly, looking up at me. 

"Shush, Sammy. I want to know." I said softly and looked at the girls, waiting for an answer. 

"You know someone's probably paying him to go out with you, right? He doesn't really care about you. You're just scrawny game to him." One of the girls said to Sam. I bristled.

"Have you ever thought about someone's actual feelings or are you just too buried in being a bitch to everyone because you have Daddy issues and can't get what you want all the time? If you go anywhere near him, I don't care what the 'rules' say, I will punch you." The girl recoiled at that and I led Sam away, trying to control my anger. We rounded the corner and I pulled Sam into a tight hug, feeling his tears through my shirt. My heart broke for him. 

"Dean, is it....... Is it true?" He asked, his voice breaking as he looked up at me. I sighed softly and shook my head.

"No, Sam, of course it isn't! I asked you out because I love you. What is there not to love about you? You're smart, funny, adorable, a number of things that made me fall for you. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise, yeah?" I said softly, cupping his cheek as I smiled softly. Sam nodded, smiling a little at me as his tears stopped. I smiled more and wiped the rest away, kissing his forehead. "Good. Now come on, we have class." Sam nodded and kept close to me as we walked in. We sat at the back, where the rest of Sam's friends were. They looked at us with shock as we walked in and sat down. Gabe smiled warmly.

"Wow, Sam. Scored the hottest male alpha around, huh?" Charlie smirked, looking over at us. Sam blushed more and hid his face in my jacket. I laughed.

"More like I scored the hottest male omega around." I smirked.

"Dean!" Sam squeaked, looking up at me with wide eyes. I shrugged.

"What?! It's true!" I chuckled, kissing his forehead. The teacher shushed us and told us to get our books out. Soon, we were well into the period.

*two hours later*

The bell rang for lunch and we all walked out, walking into the cafeteria. I smiled as Sam talked to Gabe.

"Hey, can I have some help on one of our math questions? I don't really get how to do it." Gabe asked. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I'll tutor you after we sit down." Sam smiled.

"So, a hottie and a nerd. Just my type." I teased. He blushed.

"Jerk." He pouted, blushing heavily. 

"Bitch." I countered. I froze. "I'm so sorry, Sam, I didn't mean to call you that—"

"Dean, it's okay. It was actually pretty funny." He giggled, smiling at me. I immediately relaxed.

"Ya scared me." I chuckled nervously, slipping an arm around him, pulling him close to my body.

"Well, if he's anyone's bitch, he's yours." Gabe smirked, looking at us.

"Oh, shut up! Or you won't get any help on your math." Sam smirked. Gabe threw himself to his knees.

"Please, forgive me! I beg of you!" He said dramatically. We all laughed.

"Oh, fine. You win." Sam pretended to sag in defeat. We laughed more and got our lunch and went to sit down. We all talked for a little before my friends came over.

"Mind if we sit?" Adam smiled. Sam shook his head.

"Go ahead." He smiled. They all smiled and sat down once there was enough room. We all talked and started eating before Raphael walked over.

"You little punk! Lucifer's so going to enjoy beating you up." He growled. His alpha wolf was starting to show.

"Back off! If you or Lucifer or any of your so called 'gang' comes near him again, I will personally put you in the hospital." I growled. Raphael backed off and stormed off. Sam was shaking slightly when I sat back down.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He started to nod before suddenly getting up and running for the bathroom. I quickly followed him. He ran into one of the stalls and started to throw up. I kneeled next to him and rubbed his back softly. He coughed a little before slumping against me. I grabbed some toilet paper and gently wiped Sam's mouth before putting it in the toilet and flushing. I gently rocked him.

"H-Home." He croaked out. I nodded and Gabe came running in, holding Sam's bag.

"Is he okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded. "He wants to go home."

Gabe nodded. "You can sign him out, since you're technically his alpha now."

I nodded and kissed the side of Sam's forehead. "Can you stand, baby?" He nodded but reached out to his bag. Gabe gave it to him and he took his drink bottle out and took some sips of water, rinsing his mouth out before he slowly stood. I followed him and he rifled around in his bag before pulling out a tooth brush and toothpaste. He cleaned his teeth before rinsing his mouth out and popped a piece of gum in. He then held onto me tightly and we walked him out, going to the front office. I signed him out and Gabe smiled at Sam.

"I'll come by later, okay?" He said. Sam nodded and managed a small, weak smile before I picked him up, his bag on my back and walked out to my car. I opened his door for him and placed him carefully inside before shutting the door and putting his bag in the back, getting in the driver's side. He immediately moved over to me, curling up and snuggling me.

"C-Can I scent you?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Of course you can, baby." I smiled as I started the car. I felt him scent me and smelt his emotions calm further. "Feeling better?" He nodded.

"Much better, alpha." He said softly. He gave me the directions to get to his house and I drove, following them. We finally arrived after thirty minutes.

"Oh, my dad's not here." He said softly, looking into the driveway.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked, slightly nervous. He shook his head.

"Means he's gone to work." He mumbled and I nodded. I got out and grabbed Sam's bag before opening Sam's door and and gently picked him up again, carrying him inside after he unlocked the door. I carried him up to his bedroom and sat him down. I set his bag down and he sat up, bringing his knees to his chest. I sat next him.

"You okay?" I asked softly. He shook his head and I brought him into my arms, rubbing his back. He leaned against me and I laid down, taking him with me.

"Did you mean what you said to Raphael?" he asked quietly. I nodded.

"Of course. I love you, Sam. And I'll protect you. Always."

He nodded and I felt him smiled softly. He slowly fell asleep and I smiled as I heard his breathing even out. He slept for a couple hours before he woke up.

"Afternoon." I chuckled, smiling when his eyes met mine. He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back, smiling and welcoming the kiss.

"Your lips taste wonderful." I smiled out as we pulled away for air. He blushed.

"Yours taste better." He giggled. I smiled.

"Feeling better?" I asked softly. He nodded and leaned in again, kissing me again. I smiled and welcomed the kiss, wrapping my arms around his lower back.

We pulled away when we hear the front door open and shut. "Sam? Where are you?" Someone asked with a worried voice. Sam looked at me.

"Stay here." He said and I nodded and he shot downstairs.

 

 

A/N  
So, I'm leaving it there for now! Sorry for the long time between updates, school has been kicking my ass lately with heaps of assessments and shit. It's just been really stressful lately. But how do you think John will react to Dean being in Sam's room? How do you think he'll react to Dean dating Sam? Let me know what you thought of the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one soon. Bye!!


	5. Chapter 4

Sam's POV  
"Hey, Dad." I smiled a little as I walked down the stairs, nerves bundling through me. I had no idea how he was going to react. He looked up at me, worry swirling in his eyes.

"Are you okay? The school called me, told me that someone signed you out and took you home. Is that person still here?" He asked, watching me. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just some confrontation at school." I said quietly. I could see him visibly relax a little, now knowing that nothing bad had happened to me. "And, yeah, he is." I said softly, staring at the ground. Dad's head whipped up to look at me. 

"'He'? Who's 'he'?" Dad asked, concern now tinging his voice. I looked back up at him and swallowed, more nerves powering through me. 

"Dean. The guy from the other day. When you picked me up. My boyfriend." I mumbled quietly. 

Dad looked at me for a couple of seconds before nodding. "I'd like to meet him." He said quietly. I swallowed and nodded, heading back upstairs, entering my room again.

"De?" I asked as I walked in, my eyes landing on him and I looked at him uncertainly.

"What's the matter, baby?" He asked, getting up as I walked over to him, looking at me.

"My dad wants to meet you." I mumbled, looking down at the ground. He watched me for a couple of seconds before he embraced me in his arms and tilted my head up, kissing me gently.

"I'd be honoured to meet him." He said softly, looking at me after pulling away. I smiled, feeling my nerves disappear, and took his hand, leading him downstairs. Dad looked up when he heard us on the stairs, watching Dean with narrow eyes. I swallowed and cleared my throat.

"Uh, Dad, this is Dean, my boyfriend. Dean, my dad." I said looking between the two of them. I stayed on the last step but Dean moved down to the ground. John looked him up and down.

"What's your name?" Dad asked, eyeing Dean.

"Dean Campbell." Dean stated. My heart pounded for him. 

"Alpha or beta?"

"Alpha."

"Age?"

"17."

"A year older than Sam." Dad mused to himself, watching Dean. "What are your intentions to do with my son?"

"Nothing of the bad kind sir. My mother would kill me if I did any drugs or any of that stuff, let alone drag anyone else into doing that stuff."

Dad nodded again. He then circled him before standing in front of him again. "If you hurt him, I swear........." Dad left the threat hanging.

"Daaaaad." I groaned, feeling a blush on my face as I buried it in my hands. Of course. Of course he'd say something like that.

To my surprise, Dean only nodded, looking up at Dad. "Yes, sir. I promise nothing bad will happen to Sam."

"Good. Father in the army?"

"Died on the battlefield a couple years back." Dean said softly.

"I'm sorry. My father left when I nine. That hole is never replaced, is it?" Dad said softly and Dean shook his head. My heart broke for the both of them. "But, welcome to the family, son." Dad suddenly smiled, hugging Dean. I stared at Dad. I had not expected that. Dean also had an expression of surprise only for a few moments before it slowly melted into a smile and he hugged Dad back.

"Thank you, sir." He said softly and pulled away when Dad did. 

"Don't call me sir. Call me John." Dad chuckled. I smiled, feeling way more relaxed. That had gone way better than I had expected. Dean smiled and walked towards me and stood on the last step as well, wrapping an arm around me and held me close to him, which made me smile. John smiled more. 

"Who wants what for dinner? We're having takeaways." He asked, still smiling.

"Ooh! Fish and chips!" I giggled, smiling at Dean. Dean laughed and nodded.

"I should probably tell my mom that I won't be home for dinner." He said, reaching into his pocket for his cellphone. What Dad said next completely threw me off.

"Why don't you stay the night?" He asked, looking at Dean. I stared at him.

"You would let him?" I asked, in surprise. He nodded.

"I trust him. Besides, he'll help you sleep." He said softly. I bit my lip and nodded, staying quiet.

Dean looked between us and nodded. "Okay. I'll call my mom." He said and pulled out his cellphone. Dad nodded and smiled.

"What do you guys want?" He asked as he grabbed a bit of paper and pen. 

"Battered hot dog and a fish?" I smiled, looking at him. He nodded and wrote it down.

"Dean?" He asked, looking at him. 

"Same as Sam." He smiled and headed upstairs to call his mom. I smiled softly, feeling happy that . Dad nodded and rung the fish and chip shop.

Dean soon came back down and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. I smiled softly and leaned into him, sighing in happiness. "Come on, let's go upstairs." He said gently and took my hand, walking back upstairs. I followed him and we walked into my room and I shut the door. "Sam, what did your dad mean by I'll help you sleep?" Dean asked, looking at me as he sat on the bed. I looked down and sat next to him.

"Lately, I've been having trouble sleeping because I can't seem to focus on sleep but when I do, I end up running to the bathroom and throwing up or I break down, crying my eyes out. It's the same with a memory. Or a confrontation." I said shakily. I looked at Dean and saw his face soften and he brought me into a tight hug.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He said softly, rubbing my back. I sniffled and hugged him back tightly, burying my face in his neck.

"I-I d-don't know w-what's wrong with m-me." I cried out, feeling tears streaming down my face. Dean shushed and rocked me.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay." He cooed gently, comforting me. "This just means you're ready to have an alpha or beta mate but sometimes omegas, betas and alphas develop a sense of neediness for a particular omega, beta or alpha, especially if they have a crush on one. They all portray it differently." He said softly, kissing my cheek. "Nothing's wrong with you." He said gently. I nodded and felt myself calm down.

"That actually happens?" I sniffled again, looking at him. He nodded.

"I had it. I couldn't stop looking at you, I couldn't get enough of you." He said, blushing a little. That made me blush and the tears stopped.

"Y-You did?" I giggled out quietly.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I did. But now........" He trailed off, looking at me. He shook his head, smiling. "I still can't get enough of you." He smiled. I blushed and smiled at him before snuggling him again. He picked me up and sat me on his lap before lying down, me on his chest. I smiled and curled around him.

"I love you, Sam." Dean smiled softly. I sat up and stared at him.

I blushed harder and smiled even more, looking up at Dean with happy eyes. "I love you, too, Dean." 

Dean smiled more and kissed the top of my forehead before we settled down and snuggled each other, Dean's arms going around my waist. It was comfortable. I never knew dating someone could be so comfortable. 

There was soon a knock on the door and the door opened. "Sam? It's Gabe. He's here with your homework." Dad smiled as he walked in. "Uh...... Was I interrupting something?" He asked, a faint blush on his cheeks as he took in the sight of us. I giggled gently. 

I shook my head, smiling up at Dad. "No, we were just cuddling. Gabe can come in." I hummed. He nodded and Gabe walked in. He stopped at the sight of us which made me blush.

"I told you, Sam." He teased, smirking. I blushed even more and whined, hiding my face in Dean's chest, who was currently laughing.

"Not funny, De." I mumbled out, my voice muffled by his chest.

"Sorry, baby." He said softly, stroking my back. I could hear the smile in his voice. I lifted my head and looked up at him with a pout which only made Dean laugh more. Gabe chuckled.

"Otp." He said, smiling as he set the homework and notes I missed in class, on my bed. I smiled more and sat up, looking through the notes.

"Thanks, Gabe." I smiled, looking up at him. He smiled back.

"No problem. I should get going but I'll see you later, Sam. Bye." 

"Bye." I said, continuing to read through the notes and looking through the homework. Dad smiled.

"I'm gonna go down and get our order. I'll be back soon." He said and headed for the door. Dean and I both nodded. 

"Be careful, Dad." I said, lifting my head up as I watched him head out.

"I will. See you soon, boys."

"Bye." We chorused and Dad shut the door. I continued looking through my homework.

"Easy enough?" Dean asked softly. I nodded.

"Yeah." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed me. I immediately leaned into the kiss, welcoming his hold.

"Y'know, we have some time if you want to do it." He smirked. I blushed and shook my head quickly, feeling myself go red like a tomato.

"I-I don't think I'm ready." I said meekly. He chuckled.

"I'm just messing with you, baby. I wouldn't dare force you to do anything you didn't want to do." He smiled. I smiled back and settled into Dean's arms, sighing gently as I nuzzled him.

"This is why I love you." I said softly, looking up at him. He blushed gently, smiling warmly at me.

"I love you more." He said equally softly, stroking the back of my head.

"Not true." I giggled, smiling at the touch.

"Way true." He chuckled and kissed me again. We continued to kiss for a while before I reluctantly pulled away, looking at my homework and sighed. 

"I really should get this done." I said, gesturing to my homework. Dean nodded and kissed my cheek before sitting up and let go of mr, much to my annoyance. 

"Call if you need help." He said softly and I nodded and got up, going to my desk and started on my homework.

 

 

A/N  
So, I think this book is going well so far. I'm really enjoying writing this book but I hope you guys are enjoying this book. Let me know what you guys think and I'll see you later with another chapter. Bye!


	6. Chapter 5

Dean's POV  
I smiled as I watched Sam do his homework, laying on my front on his bed. Soon, a while passed and I played on my phone to pass the time until I smelt distress coming from Sam. I got up and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around him and kissed his neck. He immediately calmed down.

"You okay?" I asked softly as I nuzzled his neck. He nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, it's just essay writing. It's never really been one of my strong suits." He murmured, looking between his English homework and the start of his essay. I nodded and stayed close to him, letting him scent me when he got stressed, needing me to calm him down. I watched him write and studied the way he did.

"You have beautiful handwriting, baby." I smiled. I sensed him blush and smiled even more.

"I do not." He said shyly, leaning into me. I chuckled.

"You do! But I'm distracting you. Continue writing." I said softly, pecking his lips

He chuckled and continued writing. He managed to finish the essay before John called us for dinner.

"Boys! I'm back!" he shouted and Sam stood up.

"Mm, food." He giggled and I chuckled.

"Let's go, baby." I smiled, taking his hand and leading him down. John smiled at us and handed us a plate each.

"Thanks, Dad." Sam smiled and I smiled my thanks. We both sat down on the couch and began to watch something on TV while eating. Soon, we finished and I followed Sam into the kitchen and rinsed my plate, putting it in the dishwasher after Sam did.

"So, I think I owe you a tour of my house." Sam smiled, pulling me close against him as he rested against the counter. I chuckled.

"You don't have to, sweetie." I smiled and he kissed me.

"I want to, baby." he smiled and took my hand, leading me all through the bottom half of the stairs before showing me upstairs and then we ended up back in his room.

"Oh, hey, Dad—woah." We both noticed the TV. "Wow."

"You, uh, weren't supposed to see this yet but happy early birthday, Sammy." John smiled at him.

"Woah, when's your birthday?" I asked, intrigued. He blushed.

"Three days from now, I think." He smiled, looking up at me with happy eyes. 

"Oh, Saturday?"

He shook his head. "No, Friday." he smiled.

"Ah, so two days from now." I smiled and pulled him closer.

"Oh, yeah. Whoops." He chuckled, blushing a little. I smiled.

"You've got a lot on your mind." I said softly and kissed his forehead.

"Why don't you two go out for a little bit? Just don't go too far, Sam." John said and went back to installing the TV. Sam practically shook with excitement.

"Come on!" He giggled and pulled me along with him, leading me out into the forest behind his house.

"Baby, where are we going?" I laughed, following him. He smirked.

"Watch this." He smiled and transformed into a beautiful wolf with soft brown hair and had his gorgeous hazel brown eyes. I laughed and ran my hands through his fur before changing myself. He seemed to stare at me and I chuckled.

'What's the matter? Wolf got your tongue?' I smirked, using telepathy. I could sense him blush.

'Shut up and follow me.' He smiled and started running. I ran after him, following him. He led me through the forest and into a clearing. It was gorgeous with the sun filtered through the trees and with a pond full of sparkling water.

'Sammy, this is beautiful.' I said softly as I wandered around, looking everywhere. I sensed him smile.

'I love coming here. It's my safe place.' He said softly.

'I can understand that. But now my safe place is you.' I turned to look at him. I could sense him blush and that made me smile as I walked towards him. I stood next to him and he leaned against me as I placed my head over his neck. We sat down at the same time and and he snuggled against me. I smiled and since my wolf body was bigger, I wrapped around him, my tail reaching his nose. I sensed him relax even more and we sat in a silence, soon falling asleep.

Sam's POV  
I woke up a couple of hours later in my wolf form, tucked against a warm body bigger than mine. I smiled as I remembered Dean and I had fallen asleep in the clearing. Then I realised what time it was. I immediately reverted back, not having any control over it. I was a bit iffy on controlling my transitions. Dean woke up immediately.

'Baby? What's wrong?' he asked worriedly, looking at me.

"My dad. He's probably worrying where I am." I said, starting to panic as we both stood.

'Climb on my back.' He smiled through telepathy and I smiled back, climbing up on top of him and he started running back to my house. He ran quickly, agile and quick, soon arriving outside the back porch. The light was on. I jumped off Dean's back and he transformed back into a human and we walked inside.

"Dad? Sorry we were gone so late." I called out, walking into the lounge. He smiled.

"It's okay, Sam. I knew you were safe." Dad smiled. "Did you two have fun?"

I smiled and nodded. "It was fun. We fell asleep for a while." I blushed. He laughed.

"I can tell. You're still tired. Go on. Go get some more sleep. It's a school night." He smiled and I smiled back. I ran upstairs and Dean followed, walking and smiling, chuckling as he did. I flopped down on my bed and he laughed.

"Someone's energetic." He smiled and laid down next to me. I smiled and curled up against him. I felt him wrap his arms around me. I snuggled more into Dean, happy.

"How are you feeling now, baby?" He asked softly.

"Better now. Happier with you here." I smiled at him and he smiled back, leaning down to kiss me. I kissed back and snuggled more into him. "I love you, De."

Dean smiled and kissed my nose. "I love you, too, baby."

I smiled and snuggled him as Dean pulled the blankets up and I fell asleep in his arms, knowing I was safe and secure.

 

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter done. I absolutely love writing this book so be sure to leave a comment on whether you guys like it or not because that would be really helpful for me because then I can work on what needs to be worked on and all that stuff. Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will update soon. See you later, guys!


	7. Chapter 6

Dean's POV  
I woke up in the morning to an alarm clock going off. I sighed and reached over, turning it off. I looked around and smiled when I saw Sam sleeping peacefully in my arms. I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I gently started to shake him, waking him up. "Sammy...... Baby, wake up."

He groaned and slowly opened his eyes, smiling softly when he saw me. He sat up, yawning. "Morning, De."

I chuckled and smiled more and sat up too, kissing his cheek. "Morning, Sammy." I said softly. 

He smiled and got out of bed, grabbing some clothes and heading towards the shower. Someone knocked on the door and I opened it. John handed me some clothes.

"Your mom dropped them off this morning." He smiled and I took them.

"Thanks, John." He shrugged the compliment off, smiling.

"There's a shower downstairs. Go have one." He smiled and handed me a towel, walking back downstairs. I smiled and headed downstairs as well, following John to the bathroom. He walked into the living room and I shut the door, turning the shower on. Once I finished, I got dressed and met Sam at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled and picked him up by the waist, twirling him around and then set him down. He giggled and smiled at me before we kissed and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table and eating breakfast that was on the table waiting for us. I don't know why it surprised me but John looked like he was a really good cook. My suspicions were confirmed when I tasted the food.

"So, school today?" John asked as we were all eating. Sam and I both nodded. "Do you two have any classes together?"

"One." Sam said. "History."

"Oh, right." John nodded before turning to me. "What do you want to be when you go to college, Dean?"

"Uh, mechanic." I said shyly, blushing a little. 

"Oh, nice. Job pays well." He smiled, looking at me. 

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah. It does. I'm hoping to go to Stanford."

"That's where Sam was thinking of going."

"Really?" I smiled at Sam who blushed and nodded.

"He's thinking of being a lawyer." John said proudly and Sam blushed even more.

"Daaaad." He whined, clearly embarrassed. I chuckled softly and kissed his cheek. 

"Good money, Sammy." I smiled and he smiled back, his cheeks tinted red. We finished eating and got ready to go to school. "Want me to drive you?" He smiled widely and turned to John.

"Can he, Dad?" He asked excitedly. John laughed and smiled.

"Of course! Get going, you two are gonna be late!" He chuckled, pushing Sam towards me. 

Sam smiled and grabbed his bag and dragged me out the door, saying bye to John. I also said bye and wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulder, opening his car door for him. I closed it once he was inside and I walked to my door and got in, shutting it and starting the car, driving down to school. I got my usual parking spot and got out. Sam smiled when he saw Gabe and waved. I smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as we walked over to Gabe. I could see the smirk a mile away. He was planning on teasing Sam, I could tell.

"Jesus, you do work fast, Sam." He smirked. Sam and I both blushed heavily. Yup, there it was. 

"That's not what happened last night. He just happened to stay over because my dad asked him to." Sam defended us. Gabe smirked more.

"Mhm, sure." He chuckled. Sam sighed and buried his face in my neck.

"You're a dick, Gabe." He sighed, voice muffled and I laughed. Gabe glared at us before turning to Charlie. Sam lifted his head and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, when's the big first date happening?" Charlie smiled, looking between the two of us.

"Saturday." I smiled, holding Sam's hand. Sam blushed and smiled more, leaning into me.

Charlie smiled brightly. "Well, have fun and enjoy yourselves." She said. There was a catch coming, I could tell. "Dean, I swear to God, if you hurt him......"

"Woah, stop there, no intention of hurting my prince, ever" I smiled. Sam blushed even more.

"Oh, you hopeless romantic!" He giggled, kissing me. "I love it."

"Mm, you do, do you?" I smirked.

"I do." he smiled and I picked him up, wrapping his legs around my waist. He giggled and I sat down next to Charlie. She took her phone out.

"Smile!" she smiled and took a photo. Sam blushed and hid his face in my neck.

"Mean!" He murmured out and Charlie laughed. She sent the photo to me and I saved it as my wallpaper.

"Oh, come on, baby, you look cute!" I smiled, kissing his neck. I felt him smile.

"I am not." He raised his head again and looked at my phone, blushing when he saw the photo.

"You are, too!" I smiled, booping his nose.

"You're supposed to agree with me!" He whined and we all laughed.

"How can I deny something so true?" I smiled and he blushed more. Everyone cooed and smiled. 

"Oh, he's perfect for you, Sammy." Gabe smiled and Sam smiled.

"Thanks, Gabe." He rested his head on my shoulder and the bell rang.

"I'll see you in history, okay?" I said and he nodded. He got down and we kissed before going to our different classes. Before I knew it, the day flew by and before we knew it, our history period was finished and it was time to home.

"Mom wants me home tonight. You gonna be able to sleep without me?" I asked as we walked out. He nodded.

"I think so. If I can't, can I call you?" He asked sheepishly, looking at me. I smiled.

"Of course. Don't worry, baby, I'll always answer."

Sam smiled. "Thank you, De." I smiled and kissed him, opening the door for him. He got in and I got in the driver's side, starting the car and driving him home.

After we drove back to his house, I parked and turned to him. He smiled and kissed me. My hand travelled to his cheek and held him close as we kissed. After a couple of minutes we pulled away, breathless.

"Thank you." He smiled, looking up at me with happy eyes.

"Of course. Never have to thank me, Sammy." I smiled and kissed him one last time and he got out and walked inside. I pulled out of the driveway and drove home.

Sam's POV  
I walked inside. I smiled to Dad. "Hey, Dad." I set my back down.

"Hey. How was school?" He smiled as I walked into the lounge and sat down.

"Good. Lucifer's still not back." I blushed a little. Dad smiled a little.

"Well, he won't be giving you trouble anytime soon. And he'll probably stay away from you because of Dean."

"Mm, true. I'm gonna work on my homework." Dad nodded and I got up, going upstairs.

*a few hours later*

I woke up, breathing hard from my nightmare. I looked around the room, looking for Dean. I felt tears wet my cheeks as the aftershock of the nightmare and realisation of Dean not being here took effect and I looked for my phone, dialling Dean's number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"S'mmy?" He asked tiredly.

"D-De....." I sobbed out, whispering.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, becoming more alert. I nodded.

"Nightmare." I whispered, slowly calming down after I heard his voice.

"Need me to come over?" He asked softly. I could tell he was fully awake now.

"No, no, you don't have to do that. I'm okay now." I lied, sniffling a little. He saw right through it.

"No, baby, I'm coming now, okay? I'll see you in a few minutes." He said softly.

"Okay." I whispered and hung up, staring at a photo of Dean until he came. A knock on my window sounded and I got up, walking over to it and opened it. Dean climbed through and hugged me tightly.

"You okay?" He asked softly and I nodded, my arms around him as I scented him, calming down.

"I am now." I said softly, leaning my head on his chest. He nodded but didn't say anything, just letting me scenting him. I calmed even further.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"Why can I smell blood?" He looked at me and then I smelt it. The blood. I let go of Dean and bolted to Dad's room.

"Dad? Dad?!" I didn't see him and I ran down the stairs, soon stopping in my tracks. Dean followed closely behind.

"Oh, God........" I heard him say as we stared at the corpse of my father, lying on the ground, bloody and lifeless. Something then blocked my view and arms wrapped around me, a hand rubbing my back. I soon started to sob, clutching onto Dean, shaking heavily in his arms. He rocked me for while before I could speak.

"I-I want t-to see h-him." I cried out softly.

"Sam......." He said, looking at me. I could tell he was worried from the tone of his voice. 

"Please, De?" I looked at him and he nodded. He led me to John and I sank to my knees, staring at my dad. I placed a couple of hands on his arm and felt how cold he was already. It was unnatural. "He's so cold." I whispered. "How can he be so cold already?"

"I don't know, Sammy. It seems so recent as well."

I frowned and looked at him. "Recent? How can it be so recent if he's clearly lying in front of us, dead when just a few hours ago he was alive and breathing?"

"Sam, that's not what I meant. I meant that his body should be at least a little warm, because the blood still looks crimson red, not dark red like dried blood." He said softly, kneeling beside me. I nodded and looked at my father's face again.

"I, uh, I need you to go. For now at least." I whispered. I sensed him look at me.

"Sam—" he said and I cut him off.

"Please, Dean. I need to be alone right now."

"That's not a good idea."

"Just go!" I looked at him with fresh tears brewing. He nodded and stood, kissing my head.

"I'll be waiting for you. Call me." He said softly and walked to the door, leaving. I sighed shakily and leaned my head down on Dad's chest, crying more. I didn't hear someone sneak up behind me and take me by surprise. The guy stuck a needle in my throat and covered my mouth, muffling my scream. I soon fell into darkness.

 

A/N  
Alright, I know you guys are going to hate me for this but I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This one is a bit longer than the others so I hope you guys really enjoyed it. Let me know what you guys thought and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!!


	8. Chapter 7

Dean's POV  
I left Sam's house and walked back to mine, tears falling down my cheeks the whole way. I knew he would need time but I just hoped it wasn't for long and he would come back to me. Maybe I shouldn't have left. I eventually got to my house and unlocked the front door and walked in, locking it again. Mom stood in the lounge, pacing, looking up as I walked in.

"How is he? What happened?" She asked softly, eyes taking in my tears, cupping my cheek.

"He, uh......... His dad's dead." I said softly, looking at her. She gasped.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be with him, Dean?"

"He yelled for me to go. He needs time, Mom. I'm prepared to give him that. I just hope he doesn't forget about me."

She nodded. "I'll make you some hot chocolate." She walked into the kitchen and I sat on the couch, rubbing my face. I hoped Sam was okay.

Sam's POV  
I woke up tied to a chair with two people looking at me. I looked around and tried to figure out where I was.

"Mm, he is a good one. I'll be able to put him to good use. Omega, chance of getting pregnant whenever, that will be very good." One man said. I paled and stared at him.

"W-What? Where am I?" I pulled against my restraints. The guy left and the other stayed.

"Hello, Sam. I'm Ascension." He smiled and I looked at him.

"Ascension? That's a pretentious name." I said, glaring at the guy. 

The guy laughed softly. "You've got a mouth. We'll soon fix that. But, you've probably figured out where you are, haven't you?"

"A sex trafficking place." I said softly, looking down. The guy nodded.

"That's right. Do you want to know why your dad was killed?" He got up and started pacing. My head snapped up.

"You..... you killed him? P-Please, let me go." I started to struggle, wanting to get free, scared as hell.

"You won't be able to get out of those anytime soon. But, yes, I did. And the reason why is because he refused to tell us if you were dating an alpha or beta. So, we got rid of him and kidnapped you. Although, I would like to know who that alpha was at your house." He sat back down, watching me with a gleeful expression along with a smirk.

I shrugged. "That was no one. Just a friend. You don't need to worry about him." I lied. I had to protect Dean. It was the least I could do now. 

"Mm, that's good. I'm glad. No one will come looking for you, then. Perfect. But, I will be back later. Don't go anywhere." He smirked and left the room. I felt the tears start to fall as I realised I was never getting out.

Dean's POV  
Mom came back with two cups and handed one to me.

"Thanks, Mom." I said softly, holding my cup close. She smiled and set her cup down, covering me with a blanket. She sat down next to me and held me close, stroking my back. "I can't loose him, Mom. I just can't." I said weakly, close to tears.

"I know, honey, you won't. He needs you now more than ever. He'll come back to you." She said softly, stroking my hair.

"I need him." I whispered weakly, tears falling as I clutched onto Mom tightly. She rubbed my back, holding me close and comforting me. I couldn't lose him now. Not now. Not ever.

Sam's POV  
I waited for what seemed like hours when that guy came back. I refused to say his stupid name. How egotistical can you be to give yourself a name like that? 

"Well, now that that's out of the way, we can finally focus on you." He said as he shut the door, turning to me with a smile. 

"What did you do?" I asked quietly, gulping.

"Oh, we just cleaned up the mess we made of your father. Nothing big." He said almost casually, as if murdering someone was an everyday thing. Probably was for them. 

I stared at him. "What did you do with the body?"

"Got rid of it. Tossed it in a lake." He smirked, sitting down. "I enjoy seeing you squirm. Which will make this next part much more fun."

"W-What part?" I asked fearfully.

"I found out that that little alpha you said was your friend is actually your boyfriend. Isn't he?"

I stared at him. He chuckled darkly. How did he find out about us?

"Yes, well, you see, my son, Lucifer, is in the hospital because of you. And he told me all about you and your little adventures with him. He told me all about your crush on that alpha. What was his name, Dean? Dean, wasn't it?"

I shifted uncomfortably, tears falling down my cheeks. "Please, leave him out of this. I broke up with him, he's not involved with any of this."

"You broke with him? Yes, I saw that. But let's just hope he forgets about you. I mean, I certainly could. Because you're no one, Sam. No one cares about you, no one loves you. Which is why you're perfect for this. That's why you're so suited to being a sex slave omega. So many betas and alphas are going to enjoy your body." He smirked, watching me. New tears began to fall as I watched him, staying silent.

"Mm, good little omega. You're going to be really good." He said, walking over to me and cupped my cheek, tilting me up. He smirked more and turned, leaving. He slammed the door shut and I jumped at the sudden loud bang, more tears falling as I sobbed. I found myself wishing I had never made Dean leave.

Dean's POV  
I slowly calmed down and sighed softly. "I should call him. At least check up on him." I said quietly.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked softly. I nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said softly and reached for my cell phone, unlocking it and dialled Sam's number. After a few rings it went straight to voice mail. I sighed and tried again, waiting for him to pick up. It again went straight to voice mail so I tried again. It went straight to voice mail again and I frowned, hanging up. "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?" 

"He didn't pick up. At all." 

"Maybe he's asleep?" 

I shook my head. "No. He would have answered. I know he would have." 

Mom nodded. "Okay. Do you want to go check on him?" 

I nodded, standing. "Yeah." I put on my shoes and jacket as Mom grabbed her keys and we walked out to the car, driving to Sam's house. She parked and I immediately got out, walking to the front door, which was closed. That made me a little wary. I turned the handle and found that the door was open. I pushed it and walked in with Mom right behind me. I walked into the lounge and gasped, seeing that John's body wasn't there anymore. That scared me. 

"Sam? Sam!" I called out and ran up the stairs, looking in all the rooms. I didn't find him, only his phone. I picked it up and held it close to me.

"Dean?" Mom called and I ran downstairs, seeing her bending down to pick something up. It was the necklace Sam always had on him. A necklace that belonged to his mom. And he never took that thing off, as far as I was aware. My heart completely broke as I realised he wasn't here. He was gone. 

 

A/N  
Sorry for leaving it there guys!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this book because I absolutely love writing it. Let me know what you though in the comments and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!!!


	9. Chapter 8

Sam's POV  
I woke up chained to a bed. Both my wrists were cuffed to shackles which were chained to a wall. Great. I really couldn't escape now. I sat up and looked around, finding myself in a brick wall room with just a sheet over me. I sniffled as fresh tears started to fall down my face. 

"God, I'm so stupid." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut. I heard the door open and someone walked in. They sat on the bed and engulfed me in a hug. It felt so much like Dean. I leaned into the person and gasped when I felt a needle enter my neck. I slipped into blackness once more. 

Dean's POV  
I sighed as Sam's house was surrounded by police cars. I was currently sitting in an ambulance with a blanket around my shoulders and Mom next to me, trying to keep me warm. An officer came over and smiled at me softly. 

"Hey, Dean, my name's Detective Fitzgerald. Can I interview you for some questions?"

I looked up at him and nodded, wiping my face. "Yeah, sure." I said. It was so easy to hear the tiredness and sadness that filled my voice. Losing your mate was never easy. Sometimes you never recover from losing them. I did not want that to happen. I couldn't lose Sam. They had to find him. 

He nodded and took out his pen and pad, sitting beside me. "What was your relationship with Sam?" He asked gently. 

"We, uh, we recently got together and we started dating. We were supposed to go out on Saturday." I said, rubbing my eyes. I just wanted to go home, cuddle Sammy and fall asleep. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

He nodded and wrote down on his pad. "Was everything alright between you two? He didn't show signs of being distant? He didn't say that he wanted to leave you or town?"

I shook my head. "No, he was happy here. He seemed to have a good relationship with his dad and he always wanted to spend time with me. He had suffered through Mating Syndrome but I was starting to help him with it."

He nodded again and wrote down on the pad. "What happened when you both found his father?"

"At first he was surprised. Then he walked towards John's body, upset as hell. Then he started to get angry. More the upset angry kind than angry angry. He yelled for me to leave. I shouldn't have left." I looked down and covered my face with my hands, tears starting to fall. Mom wrapped her arms around my shoulders, bringing me close to her. I felt Detective Fitzgerald rub my shoulder softly. 

"Thank you, Dean. We'll find him as soon as we can." He said softly. 

All I could do was nod as he walked off. "I need him, Mom. I need him." I said brokenly, looking up at her. 

"I know, sweetheart, I know. They'll find him." She said, gently shushing me as she comforted me.

I nodded, resting my head on her shoulder. "I hope so." I whispered. They had to. 

"Dean!" I heard my name get shouted and looked up, seeing Cas and Gabe running towards us, worry written all over their faces. Fuck. 

"What happened?! Are you okay? Where's Sam?" Gabe asked quickly. I shook my head. 

"Sam was kidnapped. His father was murdered." I said with a deadpanned emotion. That's how I always got when telling people what had happened. Cas and Gabe well understood this. 

They both gasped. "Oh, my God. Oh, my god." Gabe said, staring at the ground. Cas hugged me tightly. 

"They'll find him, Dean. I know they will." He whispered to me as I hugged him back. I nodded. 

"Thanks, Cas." I said softly. He nodded and leaned back, rubbing my arm. I sniffled. 

"We'll get him back soon, Dean." Mom smiled softly. I nodded and leaned against her. 

Sam's POV  
I woke up in pitch blackness. I looked around, scared and wide eyed as I heard a motor going. I was in a car. And I was tied up and gagged. Tears began to fall as I felt the car coming to a stop. My breathing spiked as the engine shut off. I heard someone get out of the car and I tried to calm my nerves. They soon got back in the car and started driving again. This was a good time to escape. I'd never get another opportunity. My claws came out and I started to cut through the rope on my wrists before ripping off my gag and undoing the ropes around my ankles. 

I waited for a little before scratching at the line where I could see a little bit of light to open the door. I gasped in victory as it opened and threw myself out, rolling on the road. I got up and ran into the forest line, keeping myself hidden as I ran, trying desperately to find civilisation. I heard the car stop but I just kept on running. I wasn't going to stop now, especially when the forest covered me. I was finally free. I could finally get back to Dean and apologise for everything. 

After what seemed like running forever, I gasped and smiled widely as I saw the Roadhouse. Finally! I shot up the couple of steps and busted through the front door. I managed to catch my breath before I fell unconscious. 

Bobby's POV  
I heard Ellen scream my name and ran out, gasping when I saw Sam unconscious and bleeding on the floor. Ellen looked at me and I called an ambulance before talking through my walkie. 

"All units, this is Sheriff Bobby Singer. I've found Sam. I need an ambulance at the Roadhouse, repeat, I need an ambulance at the Roadhouse." I waited for someone to respond.

"Copy that, Sheriff. Officer Garth Fitzgerald, an ambulance is on it way, sir. About ten minutes?" 

"Thanks, Fitzgerald."

"Of course, Sir." He replied and the line went dead. I looked over Ellen and Sam, sighing in relief. We had finally found him. 

"He's still alive." Ellen said softly, looking at me. 

"Oh, thank God." I knelt on the other side of him and gasped and checked him over, making sure that none of his wounds were infected. That's when I saw it. "No........" I breathed out, dread flooding through me. 

"What? What is it?" Ellen asked worriedly. 

"He's been branded. He was taken by the Agency. They only take people who have no one." I frowned. They were so going down. This was just more evidence against them and with Sam back safe and sound, he could give us more information and we could arrest them. 

"You've been waiting for them to slip up. They slipped up with Sam, as much as I hate to say that. Go get them." Ellen said softly, watching me. 

"I can't leave Sam." I said. He was like a son to me.

"He'll be okay. Go." She said softly, smiling. 

I nodded and kissed her softly. "I love you." 

"I love you, too." she smiled as I got up and got in my squad car, driving down to the station. I saw the ambulance on the way and I smiled softly, knowing Sam would be okay. I got down to the station and ran inside, heading for my office. The first person I called was Dean. 

Dean's POV  
I sniffled as I laid in bed, arms wrapped around my pillow as I thought about Sam. It was only a day since we had started dating but I missed him so much already. I missed my little omega. I heard the phone ring downstairs and Mom answered. I didn't bother paying attention to the conversation, staying in my bed. 

A few minutes later, I heard Mom coming up the stairs. She walked to my room and opened the door, smiling widely. 

"Good news, sweetheart." she said, sitting on my bed. I looked at her. 

"What is it?" I asked, watching her with skeptical eyes. 

"Sam's been found. He's okay." 

I looked at her with wide eyes as I sat up. Hope flooded back into my life like a speed train. I felt myself smile like a person high on dope in what felt like forever.

 

A/N  
Well, a happy ending to that chapter. I hope you guys like this one. Personally, I do, but that's just because I'm biased seeing as it's my book. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll update soon. Bye!!


	10. Chapter 9

Sam's POV  
I groaned softly as I woke up in a hospital bed, connected to all sorts of drips. I carefully sat up and looked around, my eyes falling on Dean. I gasped and watched him as he watched me, tears springing in his eyes. 

"Sam!" He exclaimed and leaned forward and trapped me in a tight hug. I didn't hug back, guilt and remorse filling me. He pulled away and looked at me, frowning. "Sam? What's wrong? Why do you feel guilty?" He asked, cupping my cheek.

"I-I pushed you away. Made you go through so many emotions, hurt you. I don't deserve you." I sniffled, looking down. Dean sighed softly and tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him. 

"I don't care what I went through, as long as I have you with me, Sam. I love you and I'm sure as hell not going to lose you now." He stared at me with immense love. I could smell it coming off of him. That made me lose whatever 'tough facade' I was trying to hold onto and started crying with love and relief. Dean was here and would always be here with me. He still wanted me. He moved onto the bed and climbed in beside me, hugging me close. I clung onto him, scared to lose him again. He shushed and calmed me, rubbing my back and let me scent him. I soon stopped crying and just leaned against him, emotionally depleted. He held me close, kissing my forehead. 

"Tired?" He asked softly. I nodded. "Get some sleep." 

I nodded and fell asleep again, cuddled onto Dean's chest. 

Dean's POV  
Poor thing. He didn't deserve this. To think he thought pushing me away and causing me so much grief or pain unintentionally would make me not want him......... It was crazy. I'd always want him. I'd always choose him over anything or anyone else. He was my mate and I was going to protect him. Someone knocked on the door and opened it, walking in. I smiled softly as I saw Bobby. 

He smiled back before his eyes traveled to Sam and his expression grew into one mixed of sorrow and empathy. He really did care for Sam. "Poor thing....... Is he tired?" He asked softly.

I nodded. "He exhausted. He's been through so much." I said gently, looking back down at him as I stroked his hair.

"He has. He deserves some rest." He sat down. "How are you holding up, Dean?"

"I'm okay. Just immensely glad he's safe and okay." I said, looking at Bobby with a small smile.

He nodded and smiled at me. "The funeral's going to happen a week from now. Thought it would be nice for him to adjust being back here and safe. And I've got custody over him so any day you want to come over, I don't mind. Just call first." 

I smiled. "Thanks, Bobby. It's going to be hard for him to adjust." I said, looking at him. Even though Dad was under cover, it was still hard because he wan't here. We all missed each other and it took a long time to adjust to it, knowing that he was back and safe but couldn't come home just yet. I never wanted him to go through that pain of losing a loved one again since he lost his mom but I couldn't do anything about it now. I'd be there for him, though. We all would be.

"Yes, it will be. But we're here for him and hopefully that'll help make the transition easier." Bobby agreed. "I'm just glad we got that brand off. But he's going to need to know." 

"I'd never keep secrets from him. I'll tell him." I said, looking at Bobby with a sombre expression.

Bobby nodded again. "You're good for him, Dean. I'm glad he's your mate." 

I smiled softly. "I've had a crush on him for as long as I can remember. I just...... never thought he'd feel the same way. I was clearly very wrong." 

"He really loves you, Dean. I can smell it, even now as he sleeps." 

"I can, too." I agreed, watching him sleep. "He looks so peaceful." 

Bobby nodded. "I hate to say this but I hope he wakes up soon. I need to question him." 

I nodded. "He'll be up soon." I said softly.

Bobby nodded again. "You hungry?" He asked softly. I blushed a little and nodded. 

"A little, yeah."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." He smiled and got up and left. A little later, Sam breathed in deeply as he woke up, his eyes fluttering open. I smiled. "Hey, baby. How you feeling?" 

"Tired. And sore." He mumbled, leaning against me and scented me a little. I smiled more. 

"I know, baby, but it'll all be over soon. You'll heal in no time." I said gently, rubbing his shoulders. "There's something I have to tell you." 

"What?" He asked, looking up at me with wide eyes. God, they had the power to make my heart melt right then and there. This was going to be hard. 

I sighed and looked away, gathering my thoughts before I looked back at him. "You were....... You were branded, Sam. Right here." I said quietly, lifting up the arm that had the brand before it was removed. It was currently bandaged, meaning it was healing. A mark from getting a brand removed would take a while to heal. He gasped and sat up, fresh tears springing as he stared at it, running his fingers over the bandages.

"I-I was branded?" He whispered out, thumb brushing over the gauze. I nodded. 

"The doctors managed to laser burn it off so there's no trace of it left. It's going to be sore for a few days but it'll heal, baby. I promise." I said gently, holding him close. 

He nodded and slumped against me, sniffling. I wrapped my arms tighter around him. 

"It's gonna be okay, Sammy. I promise." I said softly, kissing his forehead. He nodded. 

"I trust you." He said softly. I smiled widely. 

"You trust me?" He looked at me and nodded. I smiled even more and kissed him softly. "I trust you, too." 

His face broke into a small smile as Bobby came back with food. "Sam! You're awake!" He placed the food down and wrapped Sam in a tight hug. Sam wrapped his own arms around him, holding tightly onto him. He was shaking a little. "You're safe, Sam. You're safe." Bobby whispered and kissed the side of his head in a fatherly manor. 

He nodded and slowly let go, leaning back against me. I smiled gently and wrapped my arms around him again, comforting him. 

"You hungry, Sam?" He smiled softly. Sam nodded. "Here you go." He handed Sam a carton and me one as well. "Enjoy, boys."

Sam started to eat immediately and I laughed. He looked up innocently. "What?" He asked curiously. God, he was so adorable, even in a hospital gown. 

"You're eating more than I do. And I eat a lot." I smiled, kissing him softly. He blushed and continued to eat. I started to eat as well. 

"So, Sam, there are some things I have to talk over with you." Bobby said softly. Sam looked up at him. 

"Like what?" He asked with a mouthful as he ate. I chuckled, smiling at how cute he looked in that moment. 

"Well, I've gained custody over you. You're going to come live with me, Ellen and Jo." He said softly, watching Sam. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

"H-Have you found the body yet?" He asked, trying his best not to stutter. Poor thing. I nuzzled him and kissed his cheek gently. 

"Not yet. We'll find him, Sam. I promise." Bobby said softly. Sam sniffled and nodded, putting his food down on the table next to him. I gently brought him into my arms after I had put mine down, rubbing his back. He leaned against me, staying close to me. 

"How could they do that?" He asked softly, tears shining in his eyes. 

"Because they're cruel and sadistic bastards who deserve to rot in hell." I said softly, holding him close. Bobby nodded in agreement. 

"Are you going to ask me questions?" Sam asked, looking at Bobby.

"Whenever you're ready to answer them." 

"Might as well get them over with now." He sighed. 

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked softly. Sam nodded. 

"Yeah, I'm sure." 

Bobby nodded and took out his pad. "Did you meet any of them? Any of the guys who runs the agency?"

"I think I met the head guy. His name's Ascension. His son's Lucifer." he said softly. Bobby nodded and wrote some notes down. 

"Did he tell you what happened to John?"

"He said he killed him. He also said that while I was unconscious, hecleaned up the mess he made. I asked what he meant and he said that he took care of Dad's body and dumped it somewhere in a lake. I don't know where." He said, looking out the window. Bobby wrote some more notes down. 

"Do you have any idea where you were?"

Sam shook his head. "No idea. They rendered me unconscious ad when I came to, I was in the boot of a car. I don't know what model it was or the number plate. When I unlocked the boot of the car and rolled out, it seemed to be a couple of hours before I finally got to the Roadhouse." 

Bobby nodded again and wrote some more things down. "Okay. Could you describe what Ascension looked like, as much of a stupid name that is?" 

"Blonde hair, blue eyes. Half of what Lucifer looks like." 

"Ah. Zachariah Morgenstern." 

"That's his name?" 

Bobby nodded. "Know him well. Busted him for a drug trafficking ring he was doing a few years back. Before he had Lucifer." 

"Are you going to arrest him?" 

"I have no choice. He hurt my god son. And he's been running an illegal operation of sex trafficking omegas, betas and alphas." 

Sam nodded. I smelt him calm down and relax further. I smiled more. 

"He'll be gone soon, baby." I nuzzled his neck. 

He nodded, smiling softly. He then gasped and turned to me. "What about Lucifer?" He looked at me with wide eyes. Then we heard a very familiar voice speak. 

"Right here, Sam." We looked to the door to see none other than Lucifer standing in the middle of the door frame. 

 

A/N  
I'm sorry for ending it there! But things will be getting better later on in the next couple of chapters. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll see you tomorrow with another chapter. Bye!!


	11. Chapter 10

Sam's POV  
My eyes widened in fear as I looked at Lucifer. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything." He said. I could smell the sincerity. "I just wanted say, you had guts for doing what you did. But I had no idea my father was doing all of this. But I also wanted to say I'm sorry for bullying you all the time. I guess I just missed my mom and it was manifesting in anger and then I took it out on you for some ungodly reason. I know it's not an excuse but I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't forgive me."

I watched him, eyes wide in shock. Lucifer wasn't well known for apologising. But looking at him now, he did genuinely seemed sorry. I could even smell it in his pheromones. I was quiet for a little bit until I spoke, having made up my mind. "I forgive you." I said softly and everyone in the room looked at me.

"A-Are you serious?" Lucifer gasped, watching me with wide and shocked days. I nodded. He just continued to stare at me. "Even after everything I did?"

I nodded again. I don't know why but I wanted to forgive him. I couldn't explain it. I guess you could say I felt sorry for him. 

"Wow. Thank you, Sam." He smiled softly. I nodded and he nodded back before walking back to his hospital room. Dean looked at me.

"What?" I asked softly, looking up at him.

"You're seriously just going to forgive him like that?"

"We've know each other for a long time, Dean. I can forgive him. Losing a parent is hard. And I kind of want my friend back." I said softly, watching him. His expression changed to a soft one and he nodded, leaning forward to kiss me softly.

"I love you." He said gently, pulling back a little to look at me with soft, happy eyes.

"I love you, too." I smiled softly before yawning. He smiled even more. 

"Get some rest, sweetheart." He whispered softly, kissing my forehead. I nodded and snuggled him and fell asleep, my head on his chest.

Dean's POV  
I smiled as Sam snuggled me in his sleep, staying close to me. I heard Bobby sigh and I looked in his direction just as he was getting up from his chair.

"I've gotta get back to work. I'll come by after I've finished my shift, okay?" He asked softly and I smiled, nodding.

"Sounds good. I think he'll be awake then." I said softly.

Bobby smiled and nodded, looking at Sam with soft, proud eyes. "You're good for him, Dean. You two are suited to each other."

I smiled more and tightened my hold on Sam. "He's my world. I don't know what I'd do without him if I ever lost him again. He's too important to me." I said softly. Sam moved more onto my chest, still asleep. Bobby smiled and ruffled his hair a little before walking to the door. 

"I know, Dean. Don't doubt that he won't do anything to protect you, either. He loves you too much. Don't ever let anything come between you, too." He said softly. I nodded. 

"I won't." I said softly, sincerity covering my voice like a river. Bobby smiled more and walked out the door, happy with my answer. I looked back down at Sam and watched him sleep for a little before falling asleep as well.

*a couple of hours later*

I woke up to an empty bed. I looked around for Sam, starting to get worried. I sighed in relief when the door to the bathroom opened and Sam walked out. He blushed, probably sensing my worry very easily.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to make you worry." He sat down on the bed. Yup, he had. I smiled and shook my head, gently brought him into my arms.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay." I said softly. He smiled and climbed under the blankets, resting his head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms tighter around him. There were knocks on the door and Mom opened it, walking in.

"Sam! Thank goodness you're okay!" She exclaimed, running over and prying him from my arms, hugging him and practically squished him. I laughed as he looked around, surprised. She smiled and let him go. "Sorry, I'm just happy you're safe."

Sam smiled up at her. "Thank you, Mrs. Campbell." He said happily. 

"Oh, call me Mary." She smiled. Sam blushed and smiled back.

"Sorry." He giggled out. God, he was adorable. 

"No need to be sorry." Mom smiled more and ruffled his hair a little.

Sam smiled even more and Mom let him go. He snuggled against me, happy. "Has anything happened yet?" He asked, looking up at me.

I shook my head. "Mind you, I have been asleep." I chuckled. He giggled and leaned more into me, my arms wrapping around him. Mom smiled.

"I stopped by the police station on the way here. Bobby was very busy but we managed to have a little talk. Apparently he interviewed Lucifer before he went back. He's now just trying to find where Zachariah could be hiding. I hope he finds him soon."

"Me, too." Sam said softly, sighing. I kissed his forehead and stroked his side, comforting him. A nurse then came in and smiled at Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Time to check your wounds." She said softly and he sighed again, sitting up. I moved from the bed so she could get to Sam's wounds. She parted the back and I gasped, seeing bandages covering his whole back. I smelt shame coming from Sam and I sat down beside him again, nuzzling his neck softly. He leaned against me, shame still radiating from him. I tangled our hands together, keeping him company. He relaxed as the nurse changed the bandages and then left. He sighed.

"I wanna go home." He whimpered. I brought him back into my arms and leaned back as he sniffled and buried his face in my chest.

"I know, sweetheart. I know. You'll be home soon. I promise." I said softly, stroking his back. The door busted opened and Gabe came running in, Cas following him with the rest of our friends.

"Sam! Oh, my God, you're alive!" Gabe exclaimed, climbing over me to get to him. Sam giggled softly and hugged him back as Gabe squeezed him in a tight hug.

"Can't...... breathe........" He struggled to say and Gabe immediately let go.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! You're not going anywhere without me again!" He said, pointing at Sam with a stern look. I laughed.

"Shouldn't I be saying that?" I smiled, feeling a little possessive. I couldn't help it, especially since Gabe was a beta.

"Shush you, he's my best friend." Gabe wrapped his arms protectively around Sam. Sam laughed.

"Gabe, I'm fine." He smiled softly, watching Gabe. He watched Sam for a little before letting go. The others had amused smiles on their faces.

"How you feeling, Sam?" Ash asked softly. Sam smiled.

"Better now that I'm back and safe." He smiled softly. We talked for a while before Michael came in with Lucifer, one his arms wrapped around Lucifer's hips.

"Oh, hello. Back together, are we?" I smirked. They both blushed.

"Let's just say we had a change of heart." Michael said softly, looking at Lucifer with love.

"Wait, so what happens now?" Sam asked Lucifer, frowning.

"Well, it looks like I'm moving in with Michael. His parents are taking me in, much to Cas's dislike." Lucifer smiled softly. We all smiled. Cas just groaned. 

"A future wedding, perhaps, brother dearest?" Gabe smirked at Michael, who blushed vividly.

"Oh, shut up!" He groaned, burying his face in Lucifer's neck. We all laughed.

"I am so not looking forward to this." Cas groaned out. We all laughed. We talked for a little bit, catching up on what Sam had missed. It was nice getting his mind off everything that had happened. 

"Alright, you lot, as much fun as it's been, this little one's tired." I smiled softly as Sam blushed and his his face in my neck this time. We all laughed again. He was so cute.

"Alright, well, hopefully we see you guys back at school on Monday." Michael said and they all turned to leave, everyone waving goodbye.

Soon, they left and Sam snuggled up to me. I smiled down at Sam, who looked very tired. "Get some rest, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

He smiled briefly and quickly fell asleep. I smiled more. He was so beautiful when he slept. Like an angel. My beautiful angel.

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter finished. I absolutely loved how this turned out and I hope you guys do too. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and I'll see you with another one later. Bye!!


	12. Chapter 11

Zachariah's POV  
How could he? How could he let that little bitch get away? He would have made millions if he hadn't let him escape. Now he was gone and he'd go blabbing to the police, his family, everything. Leon was going to pay for this.

I slammed the door open to his office, making him look up at me with barely a jump. He knew I was coming.

"How? How could you let that little bitch escape? We'd have been rich if you had caught him, which I know you could have." I said lowly, glaring at him. He simply shrugged.

A shrug? That's all he could give? I was more angrier now, my alpha wolf starting to rear it's ugly head in my chest. I slammed my hands down on the table, glaring at him.

"A shrug isn't going to make things better. Now that kid is going to blab to the sheriff and his alpha is going to be way more protective of him and will now be on high alert." I said lowly, my voice almost at a growl. He looked at me with a new defiance. I've never seen that before but I guess that's what you get when two alpha's work together with the same equal importance and dominance.

"Then I guess you should have thought about that before you took my son's omega." He said. That froze me. I had kidnapped his son's omega? Now I knew why that alpha was so familiar.

"You let him get away because you didn't want him to go through the same pain his mother did when you were pronounce K.I.A, didn't you?" I sneered. He calmly stood.

"Yes, I did. And just so you know, my family knows the truth. They were told the truth when I came to this organisation to take you down. You slipped up with Sam Winchester and now you pay the price. All those omegas, alphas and betas that were sold? Every one of them were bought by the military and returned to their families. The military were kind enough to let you keep the money, knowing it would all be stripped away when I took you down. Face it, you've come to the end of this little operation and you know it."

I stared at him. No. No. That wasn't true. He was lying. "You're lying." I growled, glaring at him.

"Take a whiff of my scent, see if I'm lying." He said. I did take a whiff and smelt the truth behind what he was saying. He had just been working as a spy. I really fucked up now.

"You'll pay for this!" I growled and disappeared out of the room, high tailing it to my car. If I could get away from that place as far as I could, maybe I would be safe but I had something to take care. He had pay. He had to pay for everything he ruined. And I had a sure idea of how to make him paid.

Leon's POV  
I sighed and sat back down at my desk, finishing off the paperwork. Dean had done well to keep my identity a secret from Sam. It was important that he didn't know who I was while Zachariah kidnapped him. Otherwise, he would have been killed then and there if he had recognised me. Dean would have been next along with his mom and then me. I couldn't let that happen, seeing as this was my last task to do before I left the military. I had to, for my injury. It deemed me unfit to fight any further for which I was glad. I just wanted to get back to my family.

I packed up my desk, putting the papers in my bag and left, locking the office. I could finally get out now. I could finally get back to my family.

I left the building and got in my car and drove to the station. I had plenty of evidence to give the Sheriff to take him down. I just couldn't wait for this nightmare to be over. For everyone.

*an hour later*

I finally turned into the sheriff's station and parked, getting out. I ignored all the looks I got as I walked in, heading straight for the Sheriff's office. I knocked on the door and heard a voice telling me to come in. I opened it and headed in, shutting the door with my front facing the door.

I turned to face Bobby Singer, one of my closest friends and heard an audible gasp. "Leon....... I never thought you'd get out." He said and walked forward, trapping me in a tight hug. I smiled gently and hugged him back, patting his back.

"Yeah, well, seeing what they were doing to all of the kids they brought in, especially with Sam just sent me over the rails. I couldn't take it anymore. Besides, I've got enough evidence to bring him down. It was my last assignment since I've been deemed unfit to be in the military now. I can finally get back to my family." I said as we let go. Bobby looked at me.

"Do they know?" He asked in a quiet voice. I nodded.

"Yeah, they know. Mary told me she made Dean promise not to tell anyone about my last assignment." I said and took the papers out of my bag and handed it to him. "That's all the evidence. Bring that bitch down, Bobby." I said, looking at him. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I will. He'll pay for what he's done. Tell me something though. What happened to all those kids?" He asked, looking at me.

"The military bought them and gave them back to their families or gave them good homes if they really didn't have any relatives to look after them." I said softly. He smiled widely.

"I knew you'd do something good for those kids. I'm glad they're all safe. You did good, Leon." Bobby said and patted my shoulder. I smiled more.

"I'd do anything to save those kids over and over again, no matter what." I said. Bobby smiled more.

"Thank you. But you should get home to your own kid. Go on, get outta here." He grinned, pushing me a little towards the door. I laughed gently.

"Alright, alright, I'm going! I'll see you later." I smiled and headed out the door, getting in my car and drove back home. Finally. I could go home.

Dean's POV  
After Sam fell asleep in the hospital, Mom came to get me. She said that we needed to go home and that she'd drive me back so I could be with Sam before he woke up. I frowned but followed her out to the car.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked as I sat in the passenger side.

"Just wait until we get home. Everything will be explained." She said and I frowned even more, growing silent. What was going on?

A little while later, she pulled into the driveway. I frowned when I saw the random car outside. "Who's car is that?" I asked, turning to Mom. She didn't say anything. She just got out of the car and headed up to the front door. I got out and quickly followed her, my heart pounding in my chest. What was going on?

We walked in the front door and Mom locked it before leading me into the living room. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the figure. This couldn't be happening. He was finally back.

The figure finally turned to face us and smiled at me. He was really back. I ran forward and practically launched myself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Dad......" I whispered out brokenly as I hugged him, feeling tears falling down my cheeks. He hugged me back and rubbed my back a little.

"I'm back, buddy." He said gently. I smiled more and pulled back, looking up at him with happy eyes. Mom walked over and we all hugged together. Finally a family again.

Dad was the first to pull away. "I need to tell you guys something." He said gently. Mom and I looked at each other and nodded. We all sat down on the couch and he proceeded to tell us what he had been doing and that he had saved Sam.

*half an hour later*

I looked down at my feet, completely amazed. My dad really was a hero.

"So you saved my mate?" I asked with wide eyes, looking at him. He nodded, smiling gently. I launched forward and hugged him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you so much." I whispered. Dad smiled and hugged me back, rubbing my back again.

"Of course, Dean. I'll always be there for my family, including Sam. But you should get back to him before he wakes up." He said gently. I looked up at him.

"Are you sure?" I asked gently, biting my lip. He nodded.

"He needs you. Go." He said softly. I smiled more and nodded, getting up. Mom walked out to the car with me and drove me back. My family was complete again. And I'd definitely make sure Sam was a part of it.

 

A/N  
Alrighty, here is the next chapter! I really enjoyed this chapter so I hope you guys did, too! I'm really looking forward to you guys reading the rest of the book so you'll have more chapters to look forward to! Let me know what you thought of this one and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!


	13. Chapter 12

Sam's POV  
I started sweating as I looked around, uncomfortably hot for some reason. I was in an unknown place and everywhere I looked, it was pitch black. It scared me to no end. I sniffled and stumbled around blindly in the dark, looking for some sort of light or sign of life. I couldn't see anything, not even my hands in front of me. I heard this mysterious laughing faintly to my right, making me even more scared. I started to run, not knowing where I was going.

"Dean!" I shouted, tears running down my face. "Dean, where are you?! Please!"

I hit something soft yet hard, like clothes on skin, and looked up, seeing Zachariah smiling evilly at me. I screamed and ran away from his, going in the opposite direction.

"Dean, please, help me! PLEASE!" I screamed. I heard his voice faintly far away. "Dean?" I shouted. I felt something grab my arm as I tried to run towards the sound of Dean's voice. "NO, LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

I scratched and kicked, trying to fight my way out of the grip and run away from whoever had grabbed me but it was useless. Their grip was like and iron fist. It wasn't budging. They covered my face with a cloth and I fell unconscious.

I woke up, breathing frantically as I looked around, my wide and scared eyes landing on Dean, who looked at me with a worried expression.

"Baby? Are you okay?" He asked, leaning up to get a better look at me. I could smell the worry and fear rolling off him like tidal waves.

I shook my head as tears started to well and fall down my cheeks. I could feel the hot stains they left on my skin. I heard Dean gasp and he immediately took me into his arms, rocking me and stroking my back carefully.

"It's okay, baby, I'm here, I'm here. Let it all go, sweetheart." He said softly, kissing the side of my head.

"Alpha........" I whispered out brokenly, holding tightly onto him as I buried my face in his shoulder, reverting into my wolfspace. I hope like hell he didn't mind. I just needed to know my alpha was there for me.

Dean's POV  
"Alpha........" I heard him whisper out. I knew immediately he was in his wolfspace. I smiled softly and hugged him closer.

"It's okay, my little Omega, Alpha's right here. I'm not gonna leave, I promise." I kissed his forehead and laid back down, placing him on top of me, and pulled the blankets back around us. He snuggled my chest and tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he got comfortable in my grip. I smiled and kept my arms wrapped tightly around him.

"Get some rest." I whispered, kissing his forehead again. He nodded and slowly fell asleep, breathing slowly and deeply. I kept stroking his back, keeping him close.

*a couple of hours later* 

I had been reading a book when I heard Sam yawn and looked over at him. He was starting to wake up. I smiled as I looked at him, watching him come back to Earth. "Hey, sweetheart."

"Hi, Alpha." He said softly before watching me with uncertain eyes. "Y-You don't mind me calling you that, do you?"

I chuckled softly. Of course I didn't mind. It was in our nature to call our mates by their original titles when they found each other. "No, baby, I love it. Call me Alpha all you want." 

His face turned from uncertainty to happiness. He leaned forward and kissed me deeply. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I chuckled back, smiling widely. He smiled and snuggled back down, sighing softly, happy. The nurse from earlier came in.

"Okay, Sam, time to check them again." She smiled softly and he sat up. This time he was in pants and a shirt, which meant his back was slowly healing. He slipped his shirt off and the nurse checked his wounds.

"Well, good news, they're almost healed. Another day here and they'll be healed for sure." She said brightly and put his old bandages in the bin. She didn't put any others on, making me frown. Sam slipped his shirt back on and laid down next to me.

"He doesn't need any new ones?" I asked, looking up at her. She shook her head, smiling.

"Nope. But do be careful with his back. The wounds may reopen depending on how much movement he does." She smiled gently.

I smiled back. "I will. Thank you." She smiled even more and left, shutting the door. I looked down at Sam and smiled. "Hear that, baby? You can go home soon."

Sam smiled widely. "I can't wait." He giggled out. I smiled. He looked so happy, which I was glad for. I smiled and kissed him deeply. He returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around my neck. I wrapped mine around his lower back and held him place. We continued to make out like that until someone knocked on the door and cleared their throat. We both looked up to Gabe standing there with a smirk.

"I told you." He said in a sing-song voice, looking at Sam, who blushed and hid his face in my neck. I laughed and smiled. Bobby laughed and walked into the room, smiling at the both of us.

"How you feeling, Sam?" He asked softly. Sam smiled.

"They think I can go home tomorrow." He said softly. Bobby smiled even more.

"That's great, Sam!" He beamed at him. Sam sat up and Bobby hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Sam smiled softly and pulled back. "When I'm discharged, can we go back to my house? I wanna sort through some things."

Bobby nodded. "Of course. Anything you want." He smiled softly. Sam smiled.

"Thank you, Bobby." He said gently. He grew quiet, biting his lip. He looked at Bobby. "Hey, Bobby, um...... Do you know why Dad had that restraining order against you?"

"To protect you. He knew the Agency, as they called themselves, were going to be asking some questions about you and he didn't want any major red flags because he knew I was working hard to take them down. He felt terrible for it, for hiding the truth from you."

Sam sniffled and looked down, a couple of tears falling down his cheeks. "He did so much to protect me yet I resented him for it. I'm a horrible son."

"No, you're not." Bobby said softly. "You were an amazing son to him. He was lucky to have you. You were lucky to have each other."

Sam nodded, sighing softly. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed the back of his neck, gently rocking him. "You're tired." I said gently. "Get some rest."

Bobby smiled as Sam nodded and quickly fell asleep, nuzzling my neck. I looked at Bobby."Have there been any new developments?"

"No. If anything, we're even further away from making any leads. Poor thing. He doesn't deserve this."

"No, he doesn't." I said, watching him sleep. Bobby got up and walked to the door. I smiled. "Gotta go back?"

"I'm not gonna stop until we find that son of a bitch. He needs to pay for what he's done. By the way, have you told him about your dad?"

I shook my head. "Not yet. I'm looking for the right moment." I said gently. He nodded. 

"Make sure you do get the chance. I don't want him freaking out anymore than he has been." 

I nodded, smiling a little. "I will." I said softly. "Thank you, Bobby. For everything you've done and are doing. We'll see you later."

"Of course. I'll protect Sam and those close to his heart any day. Bye, Dean." He smiled and left. I was gonna have to tell Sam soon. I don't want to be one of those guys who keeps secrets from his partners. I hate those types of people. I just hope Sam felt the same way.

 

 

A/N  
Another chapter done. I'm happy with the way I'm getting these chapters done. Hopefully, I'll be able to finish these books relatively soon and get them out of the way. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!!!


	14. Chapter 13

Sam's POV  
I woke up in the morning, watching the sunlight filter through the curtains. I smiled softly as Dean rolled over and wrapped an arm around my stomach, pressing against my back which kept me close to him. I relaxed in his grip.

"Morning, Sammy." He said softly, breath tickling my neck. I smiled even more.

"Morning, De." I said softly back. He smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"Just think. If you can go home today, we get to spend the rest of the day together, doing things you love."

I smiled. "And things you love."

"Oh, there's only one person I love that I want to do." He smirked and I blushed heavily.

"Oh, you jerk!" I said and rolled over, hitting his shoulder before burying my face in the blankets from embarrassment. 

"Bitch." He chuckled out. I sighed and shook my head, moaning a little in relief as he started to carefully and gently massage my back.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked softly, smiling as I relaxed in his hands.

"Giving you a massage. You deserve it." He said softly and continued to massage my lower back. I sighed contentedly, closing my eyes to rest them. 

It was quiet for a little while as Dean continued his actions before he spoke. "Baby, there's something I need to tell you." He said quietly. I frowned and looked up at him. What was it that he had to say?

"What is it?" I asked softly, watching him. He sighed and bit his lip, looking away. 

"I....... My dad. He didn't die while he was in action. He was just really badly injured. He was treated for his wounds, which healed up really well, and was given one last assignment before he retired from the military." Dean said quietly. I looked at him in surprise. I hadn't expected that. 

"So your dad is alive?" I asked, my voice quiet Dean nodded, looking at me. 

"His assignment was to stop a trafficking ring. The trafficking ring you were about to be a part of. The reason why I couldn't say anything was to make sure you were kept safe. He was actually taking alphas, betas and omegas back to their families or gave them to families who would treat them well. He was driving you to the Roadhouse to make sure you were safe." He said, biting his lip. it all made sense now. I was quiet for a little, gathering my thoughts before speaking. 

"There was someone." I said softly, looking at the bedsheets. "There was someone who had come to see me. He comforted me when I woke up from being knocked out the second time before he made me unconscious and started driving me to the Roadhouse. He smelt like you." I said, looking up at Dean with a smile. His dad was there and trying to protect me. I really wanted to properly meet him now. "And now he's back with you guys. I'm so happy for you, Dean." I said happily and hugged Dean tightly. He smiled softly and wrapped both of his arms around me, scenting me. I could smell a hint of guilt and frowned, pulling back to look at Dean. "Why do you feel guilty?" I asked gently, cupping his cheek. 

He sniffled, avoiding my eyes. "Because you lost your family and I got mine back." He whispered. I smiled gently and tilted Dean's head towards me, brushing a little bit of hair out of his face. 

"Dean, I don't care. I still have a family. I have Bobby and now I have you. I'm not totally alone. And as for you, I am super glad you got your dad back. I'm happy that you have a happy family now. You deserve it." 

"You deserve it as well, baby." He said gently, cupping my face. I blushed softly. 

"And I already have it." I said softly. I leaned forward and kissed Dean gently, who kissed me back before pulling away, smiling at me. 

"As much as I love kissing you, I can tell you're tired so get some rest, okay?" He said, stroking my hair. I smiled more and nodded, curling up against him. He was so warm which was perfect for me. I hated sleeping in cold places. I soon fell asleep, my head resting on Dean's shoulder.

*a couple of hours later*

"Saaaaammmyyyyy. Wake up, baby." I heard Dean say as he nuzzled my neck. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking around.

"Mm........ What time is it?" I asked, yawning as I sat up. Dean smiled.

"It's lunchtime but the nurse is here to check on your back."

"Oh. Okay." I smiled and turned my back to her. She checked it over and smiled.

"Well, good news, Sam. You're back is fully healed. You can go home today!" She smiled and stepped away. I turned to look at her with wide eyes.

"Really?!" I asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yup. You're free to go."

"Thank you!" I smiled widely and she turned to leave. She shut the door and I looked at Dean. We both grinned and he shot up and grabbed me, trapping me in a tight hug while spinning me around the room. I laughed and smiled, holding tightly onto him. He soon set me down on my feet and kissed me passionately. I kissed back, feeling happy.

"Let's get you out of here." Dean smiled. I nodded eagerly.

"Wait, I don't have any clothes." I blushed. He smirked.

"Fear not, for Bobby brought these while you were asleep." He brought a bag of clothes out and handed it to me. I smiled.

"What would I do without him?" I smiled and looked through the bag and chose some clothes, disappearing into the bathroom to change. I walked out a few minutes later, freshly changed and folded the hospital clothes, placing them on the bed. I picked up my bag and smiled at Dean. "Let's go."

He smiled and led me out to his car. "Mom wants us at my house. She's cooking a welcome home lunch for you."

I blushed. "She is?"

"Yup. She always does this. She used to do it when I came home from the hospital when I got too sick to stay at home."

"Really? You got sick that badly?" I asked worriedly. He smiled gently and nodded.

"Yeah. I used to get really bad colds. My immune system was weak. But I was put on medication and now I have a healthy immune system. A strong one, too." He beamed happily.

I smiled softly. "Good. I like my men strong." I giggled. He looked at me.

"Ha ha, funny." He narrowed his eyes playfully at me and I giggled more.

"You love me." I smiled softly and he gently wrapped his arm around my waist.

"That I do, baby. That I do." I smiled more and leaned into him. We arrived at the car and I gently sat inside, buckling up. Dean got in and buckled up, too, putting the car in drive. We soon arrived back at Dean's house. I smiled as I saw Bobby's car parked on the side of the road. We got out and walked up to the door, walking through. Dean shut it after me and lead me into the lounge. I gasped as I looked around.

"Wow, Dean, this is gorgeous. It's so big." I twirled slowly, looking around the room. He chuckled and watched me.

"It's not that big." He blushed softly. Mary smiled as she walked into the room and hugged me softly but firmly.

"Welcome back, Sam. We missed you." She said softly. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. I'm just glad to be back." I said softly. Mary hugged me a little more tightly before letting go. She grabbed my hand and lead me into the kitchen where everybody was, all sitting at the table. Gabe shot up and trapped me in a tight embrace.

"Gabe, can't breathe!" I exclaimed. He immediately let me go and smiled widely at me.

"You're finally out!" He exclaimed happily.

"I'm out!" I giggled as I felt Dean's arm sneak around me. I smiled more and leaned into him.

"Why don't we sit down? You're getting uncomfortable and starting to hurt." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and nodded. He led me to a seat and sat me down and his lap. I blushed even more and leaned into him, relaxing. He wrapped his arms around my waist, keeping me secure. I felt secure. 

Just then, a certain someone walked into the room. The very person I was anxious to meet. I looked up and met the eyes of Dean's father, who had the exact same smell as the guy did back at that place, whatever it was. 

"Hello, Sam. It's nice to finally meet you properly." He smiled. "I'm Leon." He said, holding his hand out. I smiled more. 

"Hi! It's nice to meet you, too. Thank you for saving me back there, even though I ran off." I said gently and grasped his hand, going to shake it. I was very surprised when he pulled me into a tight hug. That was just mind blowing. I really hadn't expected him to do that, especially when we were just getting our real first impressions on each other. I smiled a little and hugged him back before relaxing against Dean again.

We all talked for a while Cas and Gabe left most of my friends left, only leaving me, Dean, Ellen, Jo, Mary, Leon and Bobby. Bobby looked over to me with a soft look.

"So, Sam, do you want to go back and grab some stuff?" He asked softly. I stiffened a little and nodded.

"Yeah. But I want to go by myself." I said softly. Bobby nodded.

"At least let Dean go with you? I'm not comfortable with you going alone."

I nodded. "Okay." I said softly and looked at Dean, wanting to go now. He nodded and we both stood up.

"We'll see you back your house, Bobby." Dean smiled and Bobby nodded, smiling softly. We walked out the door and headed to the car. Dean held my door open for me. I blushed and slid in, buckling up. Dean walked to his side and got in, starting the car. He drove us round to my old house and I looked up at it, sighing sadly. Little did we know what was waiting for Dean. Little did we know what was waiting for me.

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter done. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll see you with another chapter later. Bye!!


	15. Chapter 14

Dean's POV  
Sam was quiet on the way to his house, looking out the window the whole time. I kept an eye on him out of my peripheral vision as well as focusing on his scent in case anything was wrong. I felt so bad for him. He didn't deserve this. We arrived at his house 20 minutes later and I parked in his driveway. He looked up at the house and sighed softly before getting out. I got out and followed him inside, making sure he knew he wasn't alone. We walked into the living room and he turned to me, uncertainty in his eyes.

"Can...... Can you stay down here? I kind of want to go through his things alone." He bit his lip, watching me with worried eyes. I smiled softly.

"If you want me to stay down here, then I'll stay down here. You don't have to be afraid to ask." I said gently and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

He smiled at me, relieved. "Thank you." He said gently and disappeared upstairs. I looked around the room and didn't realise someone was behind me until they hit me with something on the back of my head as I went to sit down. I didn't even have time to yell out a warning to Sam before I fell into blackness.

Sam's POV  
I walked up to my dad's room and gently opened the door. I walked in and shut it again, looking around his room. The first thing I did was open the window. The air was stale. Very stale. As soon as there was a quite and gentle breeze coming and going, I wen to his dresser and grabbed his clothes, sorting through them. I made two piles, ones I wanted to keep and the others that could go. I got so lost in sorting through them I didn't realise that someone had walked in behind me.

"Hello, Sam." Zachariah said lowly and I gasped, jumping as I stood and turning around.

"Y-You're supposed to be in jail!" I exclaimed, watching him. He smirked and smiled evilly at me.

"Yes, well, that didn't go too well for the police officers. They're outside right now, lying on the ground, looking like your father did after I was done with him."

I snarled and pushed him out of the way, running down the stairs. I gasped as I saw Dean lying unconscious on the floor. I ran to him and started shaking him.

"Dean! Wake up! Please! Please, wake up!" I shouted, watching him with tears as they started to fall down my face. I heard a groan in response but was soon lifted from him and thrown against a wall. I slammed to the ground and coughed, groaning as I crawled to my hands and knees. I didn't see the kick aimed for my face, knocking me back onto my back. My nose was definitely broken.

Zachariah leaned over me and grabbed my shirt, punching my face repeatedly, glaring at me.

"You ruined me! You ruined everything for me! And now, I'm going to make you pay!" He screamed, punching me more. He got me a few times in my stomach before he was pulled away from me by someone.

Dean's POV  
I ripped Zachariah away from Sam, giving him a few punches of my own until he got me square in the jaw and then the stomach. I fell to the ground, dazed, seeing stars from the pain. He went back to Sam and started to attack him again, landing punches and kicks. I crawled to my phone and dialled Bobby's number. I just hoped he picked up in time. What I didn't see was the knife.

Sam's POV  
I cried tears of pain and anguish as I watched Dean get punched. My eyes widened as I saw Zachariah coming for me again. I shot up, despite my pain and tried to run up the stairs but he grabbed me and stabbed me with a knife.

"NO! SAM!" Dean screamed and shot up, pulling Zachariah away from me and started beating the crap out of him. I fell to the ground, holding my hands to my wound. I watched Dean with wide eyes until someone pulled him away. Bobby leaned down beside me and called for a medic. Dean collapsed to his knees beside and watched me a sad look.

"God, Sammy, I'm so sorry." He whispered. I knew he'd blame himself.

"Don't blame yourself, Dean. This isn't your fault." I whispered as an ambulance arrived. He nodded and I held his hand as I was put in it. I nearly passed out a couple times on the way to the hospital. I eventually did pass out when we arrived.

Dean's POV  
My heart stopped when Sam passed out as we arrived at the hospital. He was immediately rushed to the ER, while I was looked over and bandaged where I needed to be. Bobby and Ellen stayed with me until Mom and Dad came. They rushed through the doors and headed straight for me, hugging me tightly, giving me comfort I didn't know I needed. Fresh tears sprung and started to fall again.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here. He'll be okay." Mom whispered, rocking me as Dad rubbed my back. I glimpsed his face and saw the guilt and anguish. I looked at him with a soft smile. "Don't blame yourself, Dad. This wasn't your fault." 

"It is. It is my fault. I didn't protect him enough. I was stupid to think he wouldn't do something, that he wouldn't come looking for Sam." He said miserably. I placed my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me. 

"Then it's a good thing I was there, wasn't it. Don't blame yourself, you didn't know what would happen. He's safe now." I whispered. Dad smiled gently at my words and nodded, gently rubbing my back. 

"Get some rest, son." He said gently and I nodded, soon falling asleep, exhausted from the night's events.

*a couple of hours later*

"Dean. Come on, sweetie, time to wake up." I heard someone say as they shook me. I groaned and opened my eyes, looking around.

"What's going on.......?" I yawned, looking up at Mom. She smiled softly. 

"Sam's awake, honey. He wants to see you." She said softly.

I sat up straight, looking at her with wide eyes. "He's awake?"

Mom nodded. "He is. Come on." She said and both her and Dad stood up and waited for me, Mom holding her hand out to me. I stood and wrapped my arm around her, feeling weak. But I had to see Sam. We walked for a little bit before arriving at Sam's room. Bobby, Ellen and Jo were already there. Mom opened the door and pushed me in first, standing behind me as she shut the door, Dad standing off too the side. I stared at Sam as he looked up at the sudden arrival of us before running over to him and hugged him tightly, being careful of his wound. I felt him wrap his arms around me, holding onto me tightly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

He sniffled. "I'm so glad you're okay." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"You're in here with a knife would to your stomach and you're worried about me being hurt? You never cease to amaze me, Sammy."

Sam laughed a little and smiled a teary smile at me. I smiled back and kissed him softly, holding him close and stroked his back gently.

"I'm just glad you're okay, De." He said softly, cupping my cheek. I leaned into his touch, relief and love pouring through me. 

"I love you." I whispered, staring at his eyes.

"I love you, too." He whispered back. I smiled even more.

"You should get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up." I said softly, stroking his cheek as I looked into his eyes. He nodded, watching me.

"Lay with me?" He asked quietly. 

"Of course." I smiled softly and once he moved over, I slid underneath the covers and carefully wrapped my arms around him. He moved onto my chest and fell asleep.

I smiled and fell asleep myself, knowing he was safe in my arms. Mom, Dad and the others watched us with smiles, knowing better than to separate us. 

 

A/N  
Well that's the end of another chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this book and don't forget to let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'll see you with another one later! Bye guys!!


	16. Chapter 15

Sam's POV  
I sighed as I was finally able to actually go home. I had spent at least 6 weeks waiting for my wound to heal in the hospital. It was awful. It had almost fully healed now, which I was super happy about. I waited with Dean while Bobby finished the paperwork that discharged me. I leaned against Dean, happy.

"I finally get to go home today. For real, this time." I said softly.

"I know. I can't wait. It'll be good and refreshing to see you out of the hospital." He said gently, kissing the top of my forehead.

"Yeah. I'll be free." I said softly, closing my eyes as I leaned against Dean. I smelt happiness come from him and I smiled as I knew he was smiling.

"Well, time to go, boys." Bobby said as he walked over. I opened my eyes and smiled, grabbing Dean's hand and walked out with him, heading for the Impala. Dean and I got in the backseat as Bobby got in the front. He drove us back to his house. My house, I guess, now.

"Oh, Sam, while you were in the hospital, I had all of your and John's stuff moved to my house. John's is in the spare room, ready for you to sort through when you're ready." He said softly. I smiled a little.

"Thank you, Bobby." I said softly as I looked at him. I saw the smile in the rearview mirror as he looked back at me and smiled more as I also felt Dean's arms wrap around me.

"I'm proud of you, Sammy." He whispered, looking at me.

"You are?" I asked softly, watching the world out the window before I turned my gaze towards him.

"Yeah. You were so brave going through everything you've gone through. I'm proud." He said softly, smiling warmly at me. 

"I couldn't have gone through it without you there with me. Or my family. You all gave me that little push to get me over the edge and get through everything. Which is why I love you so much." I said softly, with a blush, biting my lip shyly.

I heard him sigh a happy sigh as he nuzzled me. "I love you, too, Sammy. Always will. I'll never leave you." 

I smiled softly and soon fell asleep against Dean, the car and his scent lulling me to sleep.

Dean's POV  
I smiled as Sam fell asleep. I gently pulled him closer to my body, making sure he was more comfortable as he napped.

"How's he feeling?" Bobby asked softly, looking at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled softly and looked down at Sam, scenting him to get a clear read on his emotions.

"He's happy but tired. And still a little sad. I think he's just come to terms with John's death."

Bobby nodded. "Poor thing. He almost lost everything when he was just a baby and now everything's been taken away from him. Except us."

"What do you mean?"

"Well........ Zachariah said that when he had rendered Sam unconscious, he had sex with him. and that's putting it lightly." I feel the shame coming from him as he said it and shook my head.

"He didn't. He's lying. Sam's virginity is still intact." I could sense it, he had never had sex in a day of his life. And definitely not through high school, that was for sure.

I could practically see the relief fill Bobby up as he relaxed his grip on the steering wheel. "Thank God for that. My senses are a little rusty. There hasn't been anything like this for a while, not since I was a kid. My dad ended up being the murderer. Not that I was upset, I hated him. And he hated me. Treated me and my mom like we were nothing." He mumbled almost to himself. I smiled sadly at him.

"I'm sorry, Bobby." I said softly. He looked at me again.

"For what? You didn't have a part in it, you weren't born then." He chuckled. I smiled a little.

"I know but still. It's never nice growing up without a parent. It puts a real strain on that relationship."

"Well, I've had better people in my life to make up for the absence. I became a god father to my best friend's son." He smiled softly and I agreed.

"That's true, Bobby. That's true."

We drifted into silence, deciding silently it was best to let Sam get some decent sleep. He deserved, it after all. I gently rubbed his stomach, more his side, absentmindedly, sensing him relax, enjoying his nap a little more. Bobby soon pulled into the driveway of his house and I gently woke Sam up.

"Baby? Time to get up, sweetheart." I said softly and earned a groan from him in return. I chuckled. "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty."

"Wha......." He asked sleepily as he looked around. "Where are we?" he yawned, stretching. I smiled.

"We're at Bobby's, now. Come on, you'll get a better nap in your bed."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around me, yawning softly as he cuddled me. I chuckled softly and wrapped an arm around him, gently lifting him up to get out of the car. I went to grab his bag from the boot before Bobby took it. I looked up at him with a surprised face.

"You've got enough to carry. I'll take this." He chuckled. I smiled softly and nodded, walking up to the front door, following Bobby. He unlocked the door and we walked through. Ellen smiled and carefully hugged me and Sam at the same time.

"I'll show you his room so you can put him down." She smiled softly and motioned for me to follow her. We walked up the stairs and she led me to the first door on the right. She opened the door and sure enough, Sam's bed was in the middle, his bookshelves and desk and drawers all set up.

I smiled softly. "He's probably going to rearrange everything." I chuckled, knowing Sam.

"Probably." She chuckled and walked to the door. "I'll leave you to get sorted. Come down when he wakes up for dinner, okay?" She smiled softly. I nodded with a smile of my own and she walked out, shutting the door. I gently laid Sam down and tucked him under the covers after taking his shoes and jacket off. I took my own shoes and jacket off, getting in with him. I wrapped my arms around him and held him close, stroking his hair as he nuzzled me, smiling softly.

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter in the bag. I'm really happy with how this book is progressing and I really hope you guys are liking it as much as I am, even though I'm writing the book, lol😂😂. Let me know what you guys thought and I'll see you with another chapter late. Bye!!


	17. Chapter 16

Sam's POV  
I woke up in Dean's embrace, smiling softly as I felt his strong arms wrapped around me. I smelt the smile pheromones before I heard his voice.

"You're finally awake! I thought you'd never wake up!" He joked, smiling at me. I giggled softly and kissed him gently.

"Well, if it makes you happy, it felt like a good little nap. But I'm still tired so I'll probably fall asleep quickly tonight. I love my sleep." I yawned softly and he smiled more.

".That's good. You deserve all the sleep you can get." He said softly and kissed my forehead. "Well, Ellen said to bring you down when you woke up for dinner. So, I guess we should go now?"

I smiled and nodded, standing and stretching. I smiled more as I looked at all my stuff arranged in my room. "I'll sort this out later. Let's go." I smiled softly and held my hand out to Dean. He took it and we both walked down the stairs. The surprise I got definitely surprised me. The whole living room and kitchen was decorated in birthday stuff. "What's this for?" I asked, turning to Dean who chuckled. 

"This is for your birthday, silly! Since you spent it in the hospital. Which is annoying as hell. No one should spend it in the hospital." Dean said softly and gently kissed me. As if on cue, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Mary and Leon jumped out of their hiding places. 

"Happy birthday!" They cheered. I blushed heavily and covered my face, hiding away in Dean's chest which resulted in laughs. Dean gently pried my hands away and made me look up. Bobby and Ellen came over first, each both giving me hugs. 

"Happy birthday, Sammy." Bobby said gently. I smiled more and hugged him tightly. 

"Thanks, Bobby." I whispered and he chuckled before we both pulled away. 

"Alright, dinner is ready and waiting for hungry mouths to eat so go get in there! " Ellen said, pointing to the dining room. My stomach rumbled loudly from the smell. "Oh, that smells so good." I moaned out, wanting to eat so badly.

Everyone laughed. "It does, doesn't it?" Bobby chuckled. "I married a very talented woman. I'm very lucky she said yes."

Ellen laughed as she walked out of the kitchen, carrying two plates and set them on the table. "How could I say no?" She said, smiling at Bobby. "But enough talk, dinner's up!" She smiled more and disappeared back into the kitchen as we made our way to the table. She finished setting the plates out and we soon started eating.

*dinner passes*

I smiled as I leaned back against the chair, feeling full. "Well, that was really good. Thanks, Ellen." I smiled. She smiled widely at me.

"You don't have to thank me. It's your house now, too." She smiled softly. I blushed, smiling back.

"Thank you. For everything." I smiled softly and stood up, heading for the kitchen with my plate in hand. Ellen took it from me and beat me to it.

"Go and relax, Sam. Jo and I'll take care of the dishes." I nodded, blushing gently. Everyone else said their thank you's and we all filed into the lounge, sitting down in various places. I saw a whole bunch of presents on the table and grinned excitedly. I wanted to wait for Ellen and Jo. As we sat down, Dean and pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close. I giggled softly and leaned into him. Bobby wandered out and turned the TV on. We smiled and watched for a little before Ellen and Jo walked in.

"Alright, let's open presents!" Ellen smiled. Everyone grinned and I started to open them, getting more and more excited when I saw something I liked. Soon, all the gifts were on the table and the wrapping paper was put in the bin. 

"Thank you, everyone. You didn't have to get me anything." I said shyly. They all said you're welcome. 

"Nonsense, Sam. We all wanted to get you something. We all wanted to make your birthday extra special." Mary said gently. I blushed even more. 

"Thank you." I said shyly. Ellen chuckled and stood up, along with everyone else except for Dean. 

"Alright, we're gonna wash up, then we'll head out?" Ellen said, looking at Bobby. He nodded in agreement and Dean and I both looked at them.

"What's going on? Are we going out?"

"No, Ellen, Jo and I are. You guys will have the place to yourselves for a few hours. We thought it would be nice to give you some alone time after everything that happened and just settle down and catch your breath." Bobby said gently. 

"Yes, and Leon and I will be heading home. You can stay as long as you like but make sure you let us know how long you're staying for, okay, Dean?" Mary said and Dean nodded. 

"I will. Have fun, Bobby, Jo and Ellen. I'll let you know later on, Mom." Dean smiled softly. "Thank you, guys."

"Of course. We'll be gone for at least five hours so you guys can do whatever you want in that time." He smiled softly and stood, following the girls upstairs as Mary and Leon headed out the door. Dean turned to me and kissed me softly.

"Well, if we've got that much time, then we can do whatever you want." He smiled and I blushed, biting my lip nervously. He frowned. "What's wrong, Sammy?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." I smiled softly as Bobby walked back down, wearing a suit. The girls soon came down, dressed in fancy dresses.

"Well, behave and be careful. Don't forget to lock the doors when we leave or if you guys go out, okay?" Ellen said in a motherly way. We smiled and nodded.

"We will. Have fun wherever you're going!" I smiled widely. They all chuckled and smiled.

"We will. Bye, boys." they smiled and left, locking the front door.

"Now, we have the whole house to ourselves." Dean smiled softly and started to nibble on my neck. I moaned softly before gasping. I could feel it coming on. My first heat.

Dean lifted away a little. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." I smiled nervously.

"Okay." He said softly. I heard the hesitance in is voice. I smiled a little and slowly relaxed again. He went back to nibbling on my neck and I gasped, emitting a louder moan. I smelt the satisfaction as he heard it. He trailed his hand across my stomach and I leaned into it, losing myself in the pleasure he gave me. He gripped my hip with his other hand and gently squeezed it. That sent me over the edge.

I gasped and moaned louder, feeling the exact moment my heat start. I heard Dean gasp and he pulled back.

"Did..... Did you just go into your first heat?" He asked quietly. I whimpered and nodded, blushing in shame as I looked down. Dean tightened his hold, giving me comfort as he tilted my head up and kissed me gently. "Are you ready?" He asked softly. I turned my head and looked at him in surprise.

"R-Ready? You're not mad or disgusted?" I asked in bewilderment, looking up at him with wide eyes. 

He shook his head, cupping my cheek and smiled. "No, of course not. It's natural for all omegas. But are you ready?"

I bit my lip and thought. Was I ready to give my virginity up? I looked back at Dean, watching him with eyes. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready." I trusted Dean and I knew that since he had stayed when I went through everything that happened with the Agency and my dad, he wanted to be with me. I was ready. 

"Are you sure?" He asked softly, watching me with loving eyes. I nodded.

"Yes. I am. I want you to be my first." I said, looking at him with certain eyes. 

"Okay." He smiled softly and kissed me again before picking me up. He then picked me up carried me to my bedroom, careful not to walk into anything. He opened the door once we arrived at my bedroom and walked in, closing the door. He pressed me against it, kissing me more as we heard a click, meaning the door had clicked shut. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, making little moans as his hands roamed my body. He soon lifted me away from the door and headed for my bed, laying me down gently.

He pulled away after he climbed on top of me and we both caught our breath. I giggled softly as I saw Dean's red lips. He chuckled softly and leaned down to kiss me again, moving his hands under my shirt. I moaned more into his mouth as I felt his fingers brush past my nipples and back down, gripping the hem and lifted my shirt off. He then trailed kisses down from my mouth to my neck, gently sucking and nipping at it. I whimpered as I felt my heat really hit me in that moment. I became so much more needy and horny. Especially for a particular alpha on top of me.

Dean's POV  
I smirked as Sam's heat finally hit him full speed and pulled my mouth back up to his. I guided his hands to the hem of my shirt and helped him pull it off.

"You look so beautiful, Sammy. So beautiful." I whispered to him. I smiled softly as I watched a blush dance across his face. I kissed him again as I trailed my hands down to his pants and gently undid his zip and belt, pushing it down. He whimpered in pleasure even more as I pulled the pants off and I smirked. He was so sensitive. He was definitely going to love this. I was going to make sure of it. 

"You're so sensitive to my touches, aren't you, baby boy?"

All Sam could do was whimper and nod. "Alpha......."

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. Your Alpha's right here." I said softly as I removed my own pants. I slowly removed Sam's boxers and moved my hands back up to his hips, kissing him softly. I could feel how tense he was. I pulled away and looked at him with a soft smile. "Can you do something for your alpha, my sweet little Omega?"

"What?" He whimpered out, biting his lip as he watched me with nervous eyes.

"Relax. Just let everything go. I know you can do it. Do it for me, baby boy. Can you do that?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, slowly letting his body relax. I smiled widely and kissed him deeply.

"Good boy." I said softly and he blushed. I moved my hands to my boxers and pushed them down, removing the last few pieces of clothing I still had on. He gasped as he saw the size of my dick. I chuckled.

"I-Is that gonna fit?" He asked nervously. I smiled even wider and kissed him again.

"Trust me, baby, it will." I smiled softly. He nodded and relaxed again, trusting me. I smiled and trailed a hand down to his hole and gently rubbed. God, he was so wet already. He gasped and was already moaning before I had done anything major. I chuckled. "Feeling good, sweetheart?"

He whimpered and nodded, spreading his legs wider. I gasped as I saw the sight, hardening even more at how wet he was. He was really releasing a lot of slick now, preparing for my cock. It was a sight to behold. I moaned softly and leaned over him, kissing him more deeply as I reached for a condom. I gently rolled it on without making myself cum, which was difficult. Very difficult. I sighed happily as it was finally on and pressed the head of my cock on the entrance to Sams hole, waiting for his nod.

Sam's POV  
I panted softly as I felt the head of Dean's cock rest at the entrance and nodded slowly, wanting him to push inside. I moaned a little louder as I felt him start to push in. I whimpered softly, grabbing the bed sheets, trying to relax. Soon, Dean had pushed all the way in and I panted, trying to get used to the sudden intrusion. Oddly enough, there was no pain. That was a bonus. He stopped once he was in all the way and let me get used to the feeling.

After a few minutes, I had finally relaxed properly and laid fully on the bed, looking up at my Alpha. "You can move now." I whimpered out in pleasure. He nodded and started to thrust and I moaned immediately as he found my prostate easily. He started with gentle thrusts, setting a nice pace. This was a really good way to start my first time, it felt so good. He set this pace for a while and it was nice, until I wanted more, needed more.

"More, Alpha, please! Need more!" I moaned out. He nodded and complied, thrusting a little harder. I definitely heard my moans get a little louder. I started to move my hips up a little and smiled in satisfaction as I heard him make little moans of his own. "Alpha, please. More." I whimpered out. I wanted to be screaming.

"Oh? You wanna be screaming, huh? I'll definitely get you screaming my name." He smirked and went hard. I definitely started screaming then. I clutched onto Dean's back and clawed at it in pleasure as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Fuck, he was good at this. My mind was in shambles as he drove me closer to my orgasm.

"Fuck, Sammy!" He moaned out, slipping his hands under my back and I screamed even louder at the new angle, Dean hitting my prostate again and again. I soon came all over the both of us, screaming Dean's name as my orgasm ripped through me. He yelled my name as he came into the condom, knotting me through it. I panted hard as I lay back against the bed, feeling very fucked out and amazing.

"Jesus...... Christ........" I panted out, a smile forming on my lips. "That was........ amazing...... for a...... first heat."

Dean chuckled and rolled us over, me laying on his chest. "You were amazing for your first time."

I blushed heavily. "I was?" I asked quietly, looking up at Dean with wide eyes. He nodded, smiling widely.

"Definitely. Would you believe that was my first time as well?"

"No way! That was your first time?" I asked, sitting up, wincing and moaning a bit when his cock went further into me. He blushed and nodded.

"I've never had sex before. You were my first time. And I'm glad it was you, Sammy."

I smiled more. "I'm glad, too. I'm glad you were my first, De." I yawned softly, laying back down on his chest. I heard him breath a soft chuckle as he ran his hand through my hair, pulling the blankets up close around us.

"Me, too. Get some rest, my Omega."

I smiled more. "Night, Alpha." I said softly and fell asleep, listening to Dean's heartbeat.

 

A/N  
Well, another chapter done! I'm so happy with where this book is going. Let me know what you guys thought in the comments below and I'll see you with another chapter later. I hope you guys are enjoying the book so far! Bye!!


	18. Epilogue

Sam's POV  
I woke up, yawning softly as I looked out the window. The curtain was open a little, a thin line of sunlight streaming through. It felt like I was in a fairy tale. I smiled even more when I felt Dean's arm wrapped around my torso. I rolled over and placed my head on his chest, snuggling him. He wrapped his arm tighter around me.

"Mornin', beautiful." He said softly and I giggled.

"Morning, Alpha." I smiled widely, closing my eyes and relaxing in his hold, embracing his warmth.

"It feels good to hear you call me that, my Omega."

"And it feels good to hear you call me that, my Alpha." I giggled softly, grinning as I looked up at him with a mischievous glint.

Dean chuckled softly. "Of course you'd say that, you little monster." He chuckled and started tickling me. I started laughing and tried to push his hands away.

"No! No! Mercy! Please!" I bubbled out, smiling widely as laughter escaped me. He soon ceased his attack and wrapped me in his arms, pulling me close to his chest. I smiled softly and snuggled him, looking up at him with happy eyes. He smiled more and brought me closer, closing the gap with his mouth as it connected with mine. I smiled and leaned up into the kiss, slipping a hand up into his hair, gripping and pulling it softly. He made a little moan and started to roll us over when we heard the door open and someone scream.

"Next time, warn me!" Jo squeaked, running out the room. We both laughed.

"Next time, knock!" Dean shouted back before looking back at me. "I guess that's our cue to get up?"

"I don't wanna." I giggled softly, burying my face in Dean's chest. Dean laughed and ran a hand through my hair, combing out the knots with his fingers.

Someone walked up the stairs and Ellen's voice sounded from the door with happiness. "Time to get up, boys. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Okay." I said softly and smiled, lifting my head up. Ellen shut the door and I managed to somehow get up, looking back at Dean. "You coming or what?" I smiled softly, heading for the bathroom. I heard movement and quick footsteps behind me as I walked into the bathroom. I smiled softly as I hung the towels on the rack and turned the shower on. I stepped in once it was hot enough and Dean followed. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled, leaning into him.

"You do know I marked you on your mating spot, right?" He said softly, lips brushing over it. I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah, I know." I said softly, reaching for the soap. He smiled and continued to kiss it.

"That's gonna stay there for a while. Everyone's gonna see that you really are mine, now."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I giggled out. He let out a soft chuckle.

"I love you so much." He said softly, grabbing my scrubby to wash me. I leaned into his hands and we soon finished showering. We both stepped out and got dressed, walking downstairs. We sat at the table and I smiled as I looked at the food in front of me.

"Mm, this looks good, Ellen." Dean commented, smiling himself. "And it smells good, too."

Ellen chuckled. "Thank you, Dean. Eat up, boys." She said and we all started eating. Dean and I were the first ones to finish. Dean got up and took both our plates and shushed me before I could protest, knowing that I would. I looked back at the others with wide eyes. They laughed.

"He's a good boy. I think I approve. Don't you, Bobby?" Ellen smiled softly, looking at him.

"Hmm........ I guess." He said reluctantly, teasing. I giggled, knowing that he did approve of Dean.

"Thank you, guys. You didn't have to take me in." I said softly, blushing.

"Oh, stop that, you! We'd have taken you in any day. You're like our son." Ellen chuckled softly and Jo nodded in agreement before getting up and walking into the kitchen to rinse her plate. I smiled more.

"I love you guys." I said softly, smiling wider. The smiled wider as well.

"We love you, too. You can leave the table, you know." Bobby chuckled and I blushed.

"I know." I smiled softly and stood as I saw Dean walk out of the kitchen. We walked upstairs and he tackled me onto the bed. I laughed and smiled widely as he looked at me with love. I looked back at him with the same love and he kissed me softly but passionately.

"I love you, Omega."

"I love you, too, Alpha."


	19. Author's Note

Hey, guys! It looks like it's that time again.

I didn't want to finish writing this book but I can honestly say I am glad that it's over, as much as I love it. It nearly took me a year and a half to write it and another half to actually publish it😂😂. I love this book to death so I really hope you guys enjoyed it. It was a fun ride and I did have fun writing it but now I'm onto my next book and I really think you guys are gonna like it. I'm not gonna reveal the title of it but I have a feeling a lot of you will like it.

Let me know what you guys thought on this book and it will be posted up on my ArchiveOfOurOwn account so don't fret for those who can't access it here, either because Wattpad may be malfunctioning or some people just don't have a Wattpad account.

Don't forget, I love you guys and thank you for reading my book! See you later with my fourth book!


End file.
